


Antithesis

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, Denial, M/M, MarkJae if you squint - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sort Of, YugBam much later, a lot of ugly smut, ceo Jinyoung, fucked up thoughts, i forgot the main thing, slight druge use, things get complicated, unhealthy relationship between jjp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: After having his life being constantly sabotaged by Park Jinyoung throughout his student life, he doesn't know what to expect when he finds out that his new boss, the CEO of JYP Enterprise is the same man who did his best to make his life a living hell.





	1. Prologue: Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I haven't written a chaptered JJPROJECT fic in a long time. I am a bit nervous since this isn't the usual domestic wholesome image I have for them or the usual unrequited love with mutual pinning. This is a bit different and touches a few dark subjects. I was inspired to write this plot about two years when I first started writing and was analyzing their deeper personality traits, but I never got around to writing it. But here we go now. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it (=｀ω´=)

There was a lot to sacrifice, in his opinion, when it came to being the man of the house. For example, he had to wake up exactly on time when his wife was halfway through preparing their breakfast. Waking up early would greet him with the consequence of making his own breakfast and waking up any late, would leave his stomach growling until lunch time.

Not to mention being a salaryman wasn’t an easy job. Having to be entitled to the title of a salaryman itself was a huge responsibility.

For a second example, he had to be an expert at sighing. He just had to emit the energy of an adult in his late twenties trying to understand the consequence of his choices made in the earlier half of his life. Sighing became a substitute form of breathing at one point.

Jaebum had been watching the morning talk show about a celebrity dating scandal, which he had no interest in but he was rather interested in the outcome of the scandal. Just when the scandal’s juicy details were about to be revealed, the man of the house found himself hearing someone sigh in the distance. His salary man radar made his ears twitch at the second sound of the sigh. Being the only two people in the house, he couldn’t let his wife win the sighing game.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he walked towards her in the kitchen’s dining space with his mouth still full.

“The fact that you chew with your mouth open and you can fit the whole meal at once. It’s mind-boggling.” she replied with a frown on her lips and her forehead slightly wrinkled.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. We’ve been married for four years and besides, we dated for six years. I am not that bad.” Jaebum defended himself barely putting effort into it.

“I married a total dumb ass.” she whispered under her breath before she opened a page of the newspaper. “Look at this.”

Jaebum put aside his plate and took a long sip of his strawberry soda, yes he was having soda for breakfast, before sitting beside his wife to take a look at what she had been sighing about. It was an enormous advertisement of a job opening at the JYP Enterprise, the largest corporation currently existing on this planet. They had entertainment branches to restaurants to production factories. They were currently seeking a general manager at their head branch which controlled all other sectors.

“Whoa, the new CEO is already making changes? It sure doesn’t take long for people to erase past employees.” Jaebum commented as he closed the page. He sighed too, wishing a peaceful retirement to the previous manager. Hopefully, he had made early retirement plans. 

“Well?” Jieun asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well what?” the husband asked in confusion.

“Well you stupid, aren’t you going to think of applying for the position? You clearly have the requirements.”

“Oh, my innocent maiden wife,” Jaebum joked as he kissed the other on the crown of the head. He continued to laugh at her suggestion as he headed towards the sink to clean his dishes. When his wife continued to glare at him, he turned around with a ghostly pale face. “Wait, you’re not serious are you?”

“Bitch, of course, I am serious! Look at the salary! It’s USD 10,000 per month! Per month Jaebum-ah! And you clearly have the requirements for it! It’s worth taking a shot for.” She replied shaking him by the shoulders.

Jaebum held onto his wife by the waist and studied her eyes. They were glinting with hope and anticipation, as she looked into Jaebum’s confused eyes with horrible under eye bags. “No way, Jieun I think we make enough money for us. I don’t want us to be greedy now. We are doing fine aren’t we?”

“But we could do more than fine. This is could change everything for us.”

“But what will we do with so much money? I clearly don’t have the right skills for this position. Even if they gave it to me as a joke, I wouldn’t be able to satisfy them.”

“That’s why there are risks.” She insisted squeezing Jaebum’s hands inside her palm. “This is the risk that could change everything for the three of us.”

“I really don’t think—wait, did you just say three? Your mom is not moving in with us is she?” Jaebum asked in astonishment. “Because this house is way too small and I can’t give up my hobby room.”

“No dumb ass,” she chuckled as he cupped Jaebum’s face and smiled at him. “We are going to be a family of three.”

Jaebum made a few different expressions, expressing shock, disbelief, confusion, surprise, and denial before smiling wide with tears forming in his waterline. He couldn't believe the words he had heard and neither could believe the meaning of it. “I am going to...I am...I am going to be a dad?” he exclaimed, even though his voice was low and his smile tried to repress the urge to burst out into sobs. 

“Yes you are, you’re going to the best dad out there no matter what you do. We will always be proud of you. So, will you take this chance?” She asked, wiping his tears away and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Yes, yes I will. The interview will be held in a week, right? I’ll take a day off from work and take my chance. I can’t quit my current job yet, that would be too risky.” Jaebum informed.

“Do whatever you think is the best, I believe in you.” she replied, with a broad smile.

Jaebum held her into her embrace ever so lightly, fearing to hurt his wife and his future child. His daydreams hadn’t come to an end after college, neither after getting married. He was to enter another arc of his life. 

Life hadn't been so bad to Jaebum, not the in the past six years at least.


	2. Unearth

Speaking of lines, Jaebum had seen quite a lot of them in his life. He had seen the lines at amusement parks, a line of coke, and the line at movie theaters when “Lala Land” had been released and of course, the subway line. However, currently the line at the JYP Enterprise company’s waiting room was beyond unbelievable, just for the first day at that. Everyone had been at their best attire, rehearsing their lines and fixing their hair to have their best first impressions.

Jaebum, to be honest, was nervous but at the time, he knew this was just an attempt. He knew his abilities and his resume wouldn’t just magically provide him with the position of a general manager at one of the largest running corporations in the world. It was just a risk worth taking, by risk he meant taking a day off from work and slightly humiliate himself at the interview.

He took deep breaths as he watched people exit the interview room with slouched shoulders and horrified expressions. Some left the room with shaking limbs and ghostly pale faces as if they had met the devil; which wouldn’t be entirely incorrect. From the recent research, by which he meant googling things, Jaebum had discovered that the current CEO of the JYP Company, the son of the previous CEO was afoot match with Satan. He had no mercy and had no familiarity with the word called “compromise”.

He was whom the entire corporate world currently feared.

“Lim Jaebum-sshi?” a woman in a pretty white suit called out. She had her hair tightly tied in a high bun and her dark maroon lips made her expressions much bolder than they were.

“That would be me.” Jaebum replied, standing up and slightly bowing towards her.

“Follow me please.” She replied with a smile. Jaebum wondered how many times she had been forced to show that smile today and would have to show until the interviews were completely over.

She knocked on the door as Jaebum checked his suit, tie, and hair one last time. He recalled his greeting and checked all the documents which he had brought along with him. He had to be as pristine as possible with each step he was planning to take for the approach. A deep voice soon startled him, giving them the permission to enter the room.

As soon as the door had been opened, he was greeted with the scent of roses and a slight hint of tobacco smoke. He could sense it as his nose was exceptionally sharp towards scents and his ears never allowed words to escape. The interior of the room was from a whole different dimension. It was a mixture of modern and retro schemes, and he was sure each item in the room was as worth twelve years of his earnings.

“I’ll be taking my leave.” The assistant informed but she was immediately stopped by the man sitting on the chair. The man Jaebum was hesitating to look at. He had been studying everything in the room but the man he had to face in a few seconds no matter what. A fear worked in him as if he would consume his soul upon eye contact.

“Cancel all other interviews of the day. I think I want to make this one my last.” He informed and with that, Jaebum finally looked at the man.

If Jaebum had to use a word to describe the man’s attire and aura, he would use the word, “royalty”. He has majestic hair, rich in raven. His suit was perfectly fit for his physique, made out of the finest cloth he had ever witnessed with his own eyes. His eyes were like shiny marbles which reflected everything like a mirror and they remained unreadable to the world. His cheeks were slightly puffy which obviously complimented the facial structure.

In honesty, Jaebum was thunderstruck by the man.

The lady nodded before leaving the two in the room, taking one last long glance at Jaebum. “Hello, my name is Lim Jaebum. I am honored to be giving my interview here.”

The man smiled at Jaebum with mischief glinting in his eyes, as if Jaebum were a new toy brought to a five-year-old child who would soon be breaking him apart one by one. “I am Park Jinyoung, have a seat.” he informed with a smile which raised the apple of his cheeks. With his heart thumping, Jaebum took the seat and sat nervously with his shoulders straight and fists palmed.

“So how are you doing, Jaebum hyung?” he asked.

Hyung? Jaebum sure he had just heard “hyung” escape from the man’s mouth. Was this part of the interview? Was his patience and trouble tackling ability being tested at the moment? He decided to ignore it and go with his planned flow. “I am fine, sir. How are you?” he asked.

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the reply and placed his chin on his palm, cupping the side of his right chin as he studied Jaebum. “Sir?” he asked raising an eyebrow at the other.

“I apologize if that seemed inappropriate. What would you prefer Mr. Jinyoung?” Jaebum replied, swallowing a thick lump in his throat as his fingertips became cold.

“Oh? Oh. You don’t recognize me?” He asked with an amused laughter following the sentence.

“I apologize but have we met before?”

“Met? You’re asking if we met before? Oh come on, don’t be so rude.” Jinyoung asked as he stood up on his feet and walked behind the salaryman, to reach towards a shelf full of trophies. “You can’t simply forget me like that, not after I made your student life was a terror. I basically terrorized everything in your way. You can’t possibly forget me. I would be offended if you did.”

Park Jinyoung. Terrorize. Student life.

Of course. Of course! Everything made sense now, the reason why he was astounded by Jinyoung but he wasn’t overwhelmed. He had seen that face continuously for fifteen years of his student life. His aura and his eyes were experienced before. It was something which had become a part of his daily struggles.

“Park Jinyoung, son of a rich CEO, handsome.” Jaebum muttered under his breath as his migraine began to creep behind his skull.

“Park Jinyoung, your nemesis since first grade of school. I am glad you still find me handsome.” Jinyoung replied as retrieved an award from the shelf and placed it in front of the man. “I am sure you remember how I stole your award by sabotaging your photographs. Well, technically I had someone else do it for me but you get my point.”

Jaebum took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. “Thank you for your time sir, I will be taking my leave now.” Jaebum said as he stood up. After he was immediately met with dizziness, he wondered how high his blood pressure had risen at the moment.

“You can’t leave just like that. You should at least let me look at your resume. I am sure you have achieved a lot in the past six years whilst I was gone from your life.” Jinyoung replied as he returned to his desk and retrieved Jaebum’s resume. The elder of the two clenched his jaw and fisted his palm until his nails dug into his flesh.

“Oh, I see you’re quite the hard working guy. Straightforward with the resume, no twisted credits, exact information about achievements and I see you are married now. Interesting, there is so much we don’t know about each other in just six years.” Jinyoung continued with his eyes fixed on the paper.

“May I be excused now?” Jaebum asked as the veins on his neck began to pop from oppressed anger.

“Well,” Jinyoung looked up at the elder with a smile, “you are excused for now. We will reach out to you very soon. Thank you for your time.”

With a bow, Jaebum immediately exited the office and without a pause he walked towards the elevator and held his breath until he had reached the bottom floor. He exhaled as soon as he had exited the building but his lungs weren’t young anymore. He was beginning to hyperventilate as he tried to regain his breathing pace.

He sighed deeply as he tried to ignore the anger prickling under the skin. He sighed inwardly as he informed his wife that the interview had gone as expected but he was still sure his chances of achieving the job was next to impossible. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling the entire night, not being able to sleep from the clashing of oppressed memories beginning to surface once again.

***********************

Jaebum didn’t particularly hate surprises. He had a theory that the element of surprise was hated by the people who have been through traumatic events. He was, of course, one of those people. He wasn’t in the past six years ever since Park Jinyoung had left his life. Now that the man had arrived back into his life, he had always been hyper-aware of how dangerous everything was.

The mailman could bring him an eviction letter, the news could inform that his current workplace was burnt into a crisp or worse, he could find out that he was fired from his current job via email. Everything was putting him on the constant pace of frustration he hadn’t felt in a really long time.

“Would you like some tea? My friend gave me some calming oolong tea.” Jieun suggested as he sat diagonally next to her husband.

“I’m fine, firefly. I’m just waiting for my rejection letter from the company. I’ll be at ease then, don’t stress about me. It’s not good for you two.” He replied pinching his wife’s nose before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Alright then, would you like chicken fry for dinner?”

“Would I!?” Jaebum asked with wide eyes of excitement as his voice rose in a cheery tone.

Jaebum hated surprises but he didn’t hate the surprises from his wife. Especially if it involved surprise lunch or dinner plans. However, just a few seconds after his jaw had been unclenched from the stress; his phone had tinged to inform him that he had received an email.

He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump down his throat. He was sure it was from JYP Enterprise. He just wanted to look at the rejection letter, forget that Park Jinyoung existed and move on with his life and daydreams.

Of course, the element of surprise served the purpose of the “unexpected”.

The subject of the email was, “General Manager of JYP Enterprise”. He had assumed that they had a vague yet clear-cut subject in order to be able to forward the email to everyone else who has been rejected. He opened the email with his heart thumping in his chest.

“Dear Lim Jaebum,

It’s an honor to inform you that you had been chosen to be the next General Manager of the JYP Enterprise. We would love to have you at our office this Monday for a briefing and introduction to the employees. 

Our CEO is delighted to have someone as you as a part of our family.

Please contact your current assistant via the information given below.

Regards,  
Jung Sunhee”

Jaebum read the email roughly about thirty times with Jieun peeking at him from the kitchen every two minutes, wondering why her husband was frozen reading an email for about thirty minutes straight.

“Is everything okay, honey?”

Jaebum looked at his wife with a dry throat and a pair of empty eyes. “I got it.” He whispered. His eyes had suddenly forgotten about the agenda of blinking and his words could barely express any emotions except deep astonishment.

“You got what?” She asked arching both her brows, indicating her husband to continue speaking.

“I’m now General Manager Lim Jaebum.”

With that, a screech filled the empty spaces of the house and a tight embrace pulled Jaebum, to hold him in her tiny physique. It was in very much contrast compared to Jaebum’s. He held back her back and tucked his chin on her head.

“This will change everything for us.” She mumbled against his chest.

“Yes, yes it will.”

For the best at least, he hoped.

***********************

“And this is your office.” his assistant informs him with an ebullient smile. “I will be on the desk right outside your room. The first cubicle is mine.”

Office room, of course; how could have Jaebum forgotten over the period of time? He had to give out a small briefing during the morning, which supposedly lasted ten minutes as he introduced himself, said some formal sentences, hyped the employees as much as possible and ended it with a “let’s become the best version of our family”.

The worst part of it apart from the cringe was the static gaze of Park Jinyoung on his every move. He was a whole different man in front of the office staff. He wasn’t the human he had encountered just a week before. His handshakes with the “peasant” employees as Jinyoung had referred to them in the past, seemed nothing but genuine and his smile swept everyone off the floor, male or female.

It was because his eyes worked like a mirror, people couldn’t see through them. Jinyoung’s eyes only reflected images people wished to see.

“Once you’re done here let me know, the CEO wanted to see you once you’re available.” Hyunmin informed before excusing herself from the room.

Jaebum stood in the middle of the room as he observed all the details. The walls were painted a neutral color, something between beige and pale brown. The desk seemed to be handmade and the computer was one of the latest in the market. His file folder was in contrast to the wall, making them attractions for the eye.

The large windows allowed just enough sunlight to enter and the lights which hung from the ceiling allowed the room to be well lit after sunset. Another phenomenon of the office room was that he had the direct view of the sunset. He could spend his break during that hour to watch the sun slowly hide behind the bundles of skyscrapers. Two reading chairs were faced towards the window along with a small coffee table in the middle, in case he decided to chat with clients in a comfortable manner.

Everything about the position and the office was just unreal. He knew something had to be the catch. Park Jinyoung had a motive behind it and he would find out exactly what, regardless of the glory that was being offered to him.

“What’s your motive? I knew you were reckless but this is beyond stupid.”

“I was sure you would like the interior of the office. I can change them if you want.” Jinyoung replied with a slight pout on his lips, pretending to look as coy as possible.

“Don’t play innocent with me. I know exactly what you’re capable of. What do you want from me?” Jaebum demanded with a cold glare.

Jinyoung inched closer to the elder whilst snickering. “To be honest, I think you’re underestimating yourself by stating that. You were given the position of the general manager because I, the CEO, think you’re perfectly capable of the position.” he finished, wrapping both of his arms around Jaebum’s neck. Their bodies were almost touching and the elder could feel the heat of Jinyoung’s presence soon wrapping around his body.

Jaebum took a step back which made Jinyoung retrieve his arms. “You’re not that simple.”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t be the CEO if I was.” Jinyoung replied, “But that’s exactly why I let you have this position. As much as I like to toy with you,” he placed his index finger under Jaebum’s chin and gave his head a lift, “I wouldn’t let anyone cause me the loss of a penny.”

Jinyoung turned around with that sentence and returned to his desk. “You’re dismissed general manager, I hope you enjoy working in your office.” the younger smiled with his teeth showing and eyes disappearing under his cheeks.

Jaebum bowed before exiting the room, swearing in his mind to win whatever game the CEO intended to play with him.

**********************

Jaebum wasn’t stupid; well according to his mother, wife and mother-in-law, he was stupid but he wasn’t exactly stupid. He knew the responsibilities of a general manager were huge. He knew being the GM at the head branch would give him wrinkles ten years faster and his grey hairs would begin to show within a week. However, he wasn’t expecting to deal with matters that weren’t his to solve.

In the past three weeks, Jaebum had solved problems of the HR about the decision of downsizing, he had to visit production factories in order to control the manufacturing efficiency and he had to hold several meetings with foreign clients for hours; when in reality, he was supposed to be dealing with the finalized decisions and giving solutions if he had disapproved of tactics.

Currently, it felt the hierarchy chain had broken and he had dumped all the responsibilities. He knew it was the truth. He knew none of these “emergency” situations was his responsibility. He knew when he had to meddle in a business as a GM and what his subordinates had to do for him. He also knew this was all Jinyoung’s doing so that he could watch Jaebum crack and snap under his commands.

However, he also knew that he wasn’t allowing Jinyoung to win to the game, regardless of what effect it was putting on him.

Jinyoung had always been like this. He had formed this sense of enmity towards Jaebum ever since the first day they had crossed paths as children. Well, of course, kids were kids and everyone had their mistakes but he hadn’t expected Jinyoung to hold a grudge for fifteen years, only because he had refused to use Jinyoung’s crayons.

That wasn’t entirely his decision to be honest. Jaebum wanted to be friends with the shiny-eyed and puffy-cheeked Jinyoung since day one but his parents and all adults had forbidden the children to speak to him. He had still rebelled to speak with Jinyoung because he couldn’t watch him eat lunch by himself but, when his parents had found out about it, he was scolded for hours for risking his dad’s position in life.

Ever since the scolding he had ignored Jinyoung and ever since, Jaebum had become his ultimate target.

What Jaebum didn’t understand was that he wasn’t the only one who had ignored Jinyoung in fear of losing everything yet; he was the only one who was always faced with challenges involving Park Jinyoung. Not to mention he had hunted down every girl who had Jaebum had taken a liking to. He had stolen his first love and stole her first kiss in front of him.

With the stocks of file stacking up, Jaebum stopped reminiscing about his old days and returned back to the work he had to do.

After all, he wished to become the father their child could be proud of.

*********************

It was after another week and not being able to attend his wife’s hospital appointment, when he had realized that he was allowing his anger to let Jinyoung exploit him, once again falling under the trap the younger had set for him. No matter what, there was no indirect escape from Jinyoung’s plots. You either face him to lose or walk away as a loser.

“What do you want? Whatever you’re doing is very immature.” Jaebum demanded as soon as he had entered his office and made sure the door was locked behind him.

“Well well, if it isn’t the general manager. To what do I owe the honor?” Jinyoung asked standing up from his desk to hug Jaebum but he was immediately pushed away without any force but the barrier of Jaebum’s hand on his chest.

“If you want me to collapse and leave just tell me, I’ll resign admitting defeat.”

“Now, I would never want that. My life has been at its peak ever since you’ve arrived. Lim Jaebum, the perfectionist, the best general manager a company could wish for. There isn’t a single mistake I can find in your moves.” Jinyoung informed as he took hold of Jaebum’s hand and intertwined their fingers, at which the elder furrowed his eyebrows. “It only makes me want to make you suffer more until you finally make a mistake and break yourself from self-loathing.” he added, whispering it into the elder’s ear with his lips almost touching the shell.

“So you want me to make a mistake? That’s what’ll take for you to stop doing this?” Jaebum asked in the most calming manner he could muster at that moment.

“Of course not, where if the fun knowing you made the mistake because I want you to? I just enjoy watching you run a wild goose chase.” Jinyoung replied smirking at the elder, this time his hands cupping Jaebum’s face. “I love seeing you running after everything I command for.”

“You’re disgusting. You do realize I can quit right?”

Jinyoung hummed as he slowly began to push Jaebum towards the pair of sofa’s behind them. “I do know you can quit but you won’t. There had to be a reason why Lim Jaebum took the job even after knowing his nemesis was going to control his moves.” he continued as he pushed the elder on the couch. Jinyoung was now sitting next to the elder with one of legs locking both of Jaebum’s legs. “I am sure your wife would be upset if she found out your future plans for the three were all going down the drain.”

Jaebum’s looked at Jinyoung with his eyes widened at the information as he clenched his jaw in anger. “Don’t ask how I know, I know everything about everyone I need to be aware of.” the younger informed. “How about we make a small deal? You’ll get to make money that way and I’ll take the workload off.”

“What deal?”

“Well, you know how fond I am of you right?” Jinyoung asked as he ran his finger from Jaebum’s collarbone down to the belt of his pants. Jaebum only furrowed his eyebrows further in confusion. “You only have to let me have you for a while every day, and all your wishes for the future will become a reality.”

“What do you want me to do? I already work here.”

Jinyoung fluttered his eyes in slight shock before bursting out in laughter. “Are you serious right now? Do you seriously not get what I am trying to imply?” he said, barely being able to stop his laughter. “Oh! You’re one in a million. It makes me want to break you even more.”

With that, Jinyoung pulled the elder’s by his tie clashed their lips together and let go immediately after Jaebum had received the message. “I want you to fuck me Jaebum, that’s what I want from you.”

Jaebum locked his gaze on his Jinyoung with his mouth slightly parted and his face blank, as the younger licked his lips.

“You want to—you want me to—you’re gay?” Jaebum asked stuttering almost.

“That doesn’t matter sweetheart, what matters is do you want to take this little offer or continue overworking? I’ll have fun, either way, just a little less or more”

“No, fuck no; I am not doing this sort of nonsense with you. I will not be cheating on my wife.” Jaebum replied, pushing Jinyoung away to create distance between them, still without force.

“It’s only cheating if you think of it as so. It’s only a little deal to me. It could secure your future. Think about it.” Jinyoung replied, fiddling with the knot of Jaebum’s tie.

Jaebum stood up on his feet, leaving Jinyoung curious with one his eyebrows arched. “If you’ll excuse me sir, I will be returning to work.”

But Jaebum couldn’t return to work with the CEO’s words ringing his ears. The thoughts haunted him as his wife played with his hair. The feeling of Jinyoung’s lips grazes over his lips no matter how many times he washes them. His swollen lips only remind him of the deal and how his unsaid sacrifice could bring happiness to the two souls he loved the most.

***********************

“I will do it.” As soon as he entered the younger’s office.

He had spent the last week working his ass off to come up with a new strategy for the marketing department of a lipstick collection and that wasn’t even his job. He wasn’t particularly distracted by the amount of work but the humming of his wife in the kitchen as she prepared a grand dinner after Jaebum had received his first salary. Just a month of work had changed the state of his bank account grandly and he could only imagine the dramatic change if he agreed to the offer Jinyoung had made.

He could already sense the shift if Jiuen’s mood and the stress load which she had been taking about the baby’s future had been taken off from her shoulders. She seemed relaxed as she made them both a cup of coffee, with extra whipped cream and marshmallows on her serving. Jaebum loved to see this side of his wife. To see her being carefree, only focusing on her wishes and working for them.

Perhaps if Jaebum continued to work like this, maybe if he took the offer, she could finally quit her job as a store manager and persuade her dreams of becoming a painter.

“You will do what?” Jinyoung asked, even though he was very much aware of what Jaebum was speaking of.

“I will take the offer but only if you promise the security of my family. You will not go anywhere near them and if anything ever happens to me, I want them to receive my salary and insurance.” Jaebum stated without showing any emotions on his face, even though his heart had dropped to the core.

“Deal.” Jinyoung replied as he walked past Jaebum and locked the door of his office. He then called his assistant in order for her to inform everyone that he was on break for the next two hours. “You do know what you’ve signed up for right?” Jinyoung asked as he slid off Jaebum’s coat from his broad shoulders.

“Does it matter now that I’ve agreed? You wanted me to sleep with you right?” Jaebum replied, locking his gaze with Jinyoung’s. Before he knew it he had been yanked by the tie around his neck and pushed on Jinyoung’s chair.

“You know, you’d make a great CEO considering how hard working you are.” The younger continued, straddling the elder. “Except you see,” he began to nibble the junction of Jaebum’s jaw and neck with his sharp teeth but making sure that it wouldn’t leave marks, “you’re quite naive and too straightforward. Or else you wouldn’t be in this position.”

Jaebum didn’t reply to any of his tauntings but allowed Jinyoung to do whatever he wished. After the elder’s tie had been taken off, Jinyoung began to slowly unbutton the elder’s shirt. Jaebum rolled his head back until it was supported by the back of the chair. His neck had been exposed for Jinyoung to take pleasure from but that wasn’t his intention. Jaebum simply couldn’t meet his eye with the younger.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Jinyoung asked as he slid the elder’s shirt off. “Am I not good enough?”

Before Jaebum could reply, the younger pulled him into a kiss, this time without letting go immediately. He buried his hands in the elder’s hair and pulled them tight which made Jaebum hiss at the slightly painful pleasure. He hated to admit the way Jinyoung’s plump lips felt against his own. Jinyoung’s lips worked more skillfully, most often biting onto Jaebum’s lower lip to earn groans from him.

Jaebum’s hands remained on the side even though it ached to grab hold of something. His hands were beginning to shake from the intensity of the kiss as Jinyoung shoved his tongue in his mouth. Jaebum wanted to grab the younger’s waist but that would mean giving in. That would mean that his body wished to touch the younger’s.

He was willing to let Jinyoung take advantage of him but he wasn’t willing to let his body be deceived. He wasn’t going to cheat on the woman he had loved for years.

Jinyoung moved his tongue inside Jaebum’s mouth until the elder was forced to comply to the little play of their tongues. Jaebum moved his tongue along with the rhythm of Jinyoung’s and this time, he couldn’t force his hands back from tightly gripping onto the younger’s hips. For the time, a little growl escaped from the back of Jinyoung’s throat from the elder’s sharp grip.

He finally parted the kiss and unsettled from the elder’s lap. When Jaebum was about to stand up on his feet, he was pushed down back on the chair. Jinyoung kneeled down in front of Jaebum’s torso and began to undo his belt.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jaebum asked in sudden a bolt out of the blue.

“I am going to suck your dick, what does it look like?” Jinyoung rolled his eyes with a scoff.

If there was anything that Jaebum took pride in, it was that he was loyal. Ever since he had been in a relationship with Jieun, he had never been aroused by another woman, let alone a man. He was sure his whole life that he was a heterosexual and ever since he had met Jieun, he was sure she was the one for him.

Jinyoung began to run his teeth over Jaebum’s clothed dick, with his office pants still covering his manhood. Jaebum hated the jolt he felt at the touch. He hated being touched by another man. He felt dirty as Jinyoung opened his zipper and pulled down his boxers. He hated the fact that Jinyoung breath against his dick gave him shivers and made him want to pull his hair.

“Can you please hurry up? I am not the CEO, I have work to return to.” Jaebum spat, trying to control his vulnerability at the moment.

“And who is going to fire you for being late? The CEO?” Jinyoung teased with a chuckled, licking his now swollen lips.

Jaebum hissed under his breath and dug his nails in the leather seat as Jinyoung took his manhood in his mouth. He could feel himself immediately becoming bigger and harder at the warmth and wetness. Without being able to resist the pleasure as Jinyoung began to run his tongue over his hard dick, he finally pushed his fingers into Jinyoung’s hair and pushed his head down.

The younger didn’t hesitate but took it in deeper to the back of his throat without complaining about the sudden force. He used his tongue around his dick as he bobbed his head. Jinyoung felt the pool of pleasure become more intense each second and the guilt that had been building up was becoming hazy, becoming replaced by the sound of Jinyoung’s low moans.

“Shit, fuck, move.” Jaebum swore as he came.

Jinyoung looked up to the elder with pride before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jaebum swallowed a heavy lump down his throat knowing he wouldn’t be able to meet his wife’s eyes anymore. His heart felt heavy as he cleaned himself in the office’s washroom and tried his best to regain his composure. When he had exited the washroom, he was greeted by Jinyoung who had already changed into a new set of clothes and had returned to his elite aura.

“Thank you for your time Jaebum hyung, feel free to come by whenever something is boggling your mind.” the younger wished with a grin, tucking his chin on his palm.

Jaebum bowed slightly before leaving the room with the ghost of disappointment following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlow everyone UwU  
> I hope you won't be minding all the slow updates.（ ＴДＴ） I've written up to chapter five and now my pace has gone very slow. I hope you'll let me live. Thank you for reading. (✿ ♥‿♥)


	3. Amoral

The second month as the GM of JYP Enterprise was much more in contrast compared to the first month. Ever since he had accepted Jinyoung's offer, he had noticed the immediate difference in his workload and work distribution. He finally felt like he was doing his work as a GM and had not returned to his internship days when he was sent to all sorts of departments of the odd jobs.

Most of his work now included holding meetings with clients along with the CEO and directors, approving plans before it was being suggested to the CEO, solve problems which were actually relevant and needed supervision. Right now, he could feel his position as the GM in the office and his ability to authorize had finally been accepted by the employees.

He could only wish that matters were just as perfect for everything else.

Right now Jaebum was in Jinyoung's car on his way to a hotel where the younger had a meeting with some of the directors. He had received a text which stated that Jinyoung wished to see him after work hours, for which he had to apologize to his wife for coming home late. Of course, she understood the importance of work and compromised without a complaint, but his brain refused to believe this as something one could call work.

Even though it was an offer he was being paid for; he couldn't accept it as something appropriate he could forgive himself for easily giving into.

"I am here to see Park Jinyoung." Jaebum informed the receptionist of the hotel, who was a foreign woman, most likely French. It was a five-star hotel so Jaebum expected nothing less.

"May I have your name and ID please?" She asked, quite fluently in Korean. It was better than most native speakers.

"Lim Jaebum." He informed as he provided her with his ID. As soon as she had confirmed the identity, he was handed a key card for a hotel room. She supervised him to the elevator and informed him of the floor number for the hotel room. He thanked her before pressing the floor number. He tapped his foot gently on the elevator floor as he waited to reach the forty-eighth floor.

Since he had the key card, he didn't knock on the door but directly entered the room. Well, after a few minutes of effort that is. Hotel key cards were a struggle to insert. You had to put the key in a certain way and then twist the door before or after or even after taking off the key. In Jaebum's opinion, there should be a whole diploma for it.

The room was completely dark, slightly illuminated by the large windows faced towards the center of the city. He placed his office bag on a loveseat and walked towards the window. It was a phenomenal sight with the room being completely quiet. He could see tiny heads working or running around in the office buildings, televisions were being watched by the people at home and the large flashy advertisements of shopping malls made the city look alive. 

There were so many souls living for their daydream struggles. Jaebum wondered how many souls knew what it was like to be in his position and how many people were struggling beyond his understanding.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin placed on his shoulder. "I see you like the room." Jinyoung stated, his voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

"Not as much anymore." Jaebum replied bitterly.

Jinyoung without making any further comments pushed Jaebum on the bed. The elder sighed, asking Jinyoung to at least give him the time to take off his coat but the younger couldn't care about his requests. Jinyoung straddled Jaebum with the room still dark. His hands desperately traveled along Jaebum's chest, torso and thighs, as if he were searching for something valuable. Jinyoung's breath was heavy and his moves seemed much more urgent compared to their times before.

"Are you drunk?" Jaebum asked so gently pushing Jinyoung to study his face, who immediately dodged the question by beginning to nibble his ears. Jaebum sighed inwardly; he knew there was no point asking him such a question in the first place. He just needed to comply with whatever Jinyoung wished.

Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut when the Jinyoung began to create friction between their manhoods. His hands were once again longing to get a hold of Jinyoung's body as the pleasure began to boil. The younger began to unbutton Jaebum's t-shirt and pulled off his tie with sloppy hands. Jaebum noticed that Jinyoung had a signature scent which would attach itself wherever his presence would be.

The scent wafted in the air as soon as Jinyoung took off his shirt, attaching his skin to Jaebum's. "It's so nice to see you so helpless, wanting to touch me but resisting cheating on your wife. My thoughts keep you awake at night, don't they?" the younger asked as quietly as before, beginning to undo both of their belts and pants.

Jaebum clenched his teeth, almost dislocating his jaw in anger and devastation. None of the words he wanted to shout at the moment mattered. Jinyoung twisted all words to his own needs and it would allow him to taunt Jaebum further. Not to mention, he had no strength to resist Jinyoung.

"Touch me." Jinyoung suddenly declared pulling Jaebum's face to meet his eyes. "I want you to touch me."

So Jaebum did, with shaky hands he began at the younger's neck. "Well if you want to choke me, you can, I would enjoy that." Jinyoung commented with a smirk since the elder's hands had been lingering around his neck longer than it should be. The elder began to travel his hands down from Jinyoung's neck to his chest.

Soon Jaebum heard Jinyoung sigh. "You touch like a straight man. Well, then again, you are part of the heterosexual salary man middle-class population. You're boring." the younger scoffed before pulling Jaebum by the hair to bring him into a deep kiss. Jaebum allowed the younger to take the lead once again, moving his tongue in his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

Jinyoung, with their mouths occupied, brought Jaebum's hands to his manhood. "Do you think you could jack both of us off? Or are you too straight for that? I wouldn't be surprised if you were disgusted by it."

Grasping the challenge in Jinyoung's words, Jaebum squeezed the rising tent. In reality, Jaebum should be disgusted. He had never looked at a man and found them attractive to the point he had needs. He has had friends like Mark and Jackson who were the campus kings but he couldn't fathom being attracted to them. The idea itself was disgusting. It should be disgusting.

But when Jinyoung buried his face in Jaebum's neck and bit into his flesh to surpass a low moan, he couldn't understand why he wanted to hear it more. He couldn't put his finger on why he wanted to see Jinyoung become submissive under his touch. He couldn't understand why Jinyoung's touches made him sensitive.

So without questions, he brought both of their hard members together, with Jinyoung still hiding his face in the crook of the elder's neck and his hands pulling the back of Jaebum's hair. The elder bit on his lower lip to oppress the moans of pleasure as he pumped both of their dicks together. He liked to believe it was just built up stress that made him so sensitive; not the hot and hard feeling of Jinyoung against him.

When they had both came, Jinyoung shook himself off from the elder to enter the shower. Jaebum cleaned himself off with the wet tissue packets which were inside the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. He finally switched on the lights and immediately took shelter from the sudden exposure of light with his hands. Once his eyes had become accustomed to the light, he looked at himself on the large wall mirrors.

He looked filthy.

His hair was messy, his shirt was wrinkled from being under their bodies, his boxers had a stain and when his eyes finally fell on his neck, he noticed the terror. There was a large mark of Jinyoung's teeth on his neck and it was beginning to bloom further, becoming a purple-red bruise. As soon as Jinyoung had exited the bathroom, Jaebum grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall with a cold glare.

"Whoa there, I thought we were done for the day." Jinyoung commented locking his eyes with Jaebum's glare.

"Why did you mark me? Why do you want to take everything away from me!? You promised this wouldn't affect my family!" the elder demanded in anger, almost shouting. He could hide it, there was no reason to be so enraged when he could demand the younger to compensate. But he was angry at himself with no way to vent it out.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of boredom. "Stop making a deal out of it. Just put some concealer on it and your wife won't find out. Life isn't that hard Jaebum-ah, as long as you know your way out that is." he replied, pushing Jaebum away to retrieve something from his bag. He took out a thin long box with the label of "Calvin Klein" on it. "Use this to hide it. My car will drop you home, just ask the receptionist to take care of it."

Jaebum took the box and rushed out of the hotel room without looking back at Jinyoung. When he had approached the reception desk, the foreign woman was already escorting him to the car. There was no way she knew what had happened and there was no way Jinyoung was naive enough to let people pry in his personal life. However, there was something in his eyes, which he most likely had imagined, which assured him that she knew of his sins.

He thanked the lady who smiled at him and wished him a safe drive. Jaebum then directed the chauffeur to his address. The clock stated that it was almost midnight and he was sure his wife would be asleep by the time he had reached home.

He checked himself in the elevator, made sure his hair didn't seem like someone had pulled it and that his neck was completely covered by the collar of his shirt. He opened the door after clicking the code. He took quiet footsteps towards their bedroom and found Jieun soundly asleep with classical music softly playing in the background.

He let out a sigh of relief and decided to take a shower and cover the mark on his neck before going to bed. Jaebum stood under the shower faucet and allowed the water to blind his vision. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, almost choking on the water. He could hear his mother calling him stupid from her sleep. His mother could call him a lot of things if she found out what was occurring in his life at the moment.

She was extremely proud of him when he had informed her about his current promotion from a normal employee to general manager of JYP Enterprise. She had given him all her blessings but they seemed to have escaped him. He at least hoped that her blessings would remain with his future child. His only motive right now was to survive as someone his child could be proud of.

He changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He drank a glass of water and prepared breakfast for the morning so that his wife would only have to put the vegetables on the stove and wait for them to cook along with the octopus-shaped sausages. She was a compromising woman who understood the harsh states of life. Jaebum could never be thankful enough for her presence in his life.

And yet, for the sake of her happiness he had to lie to her in the worst possible manner.

"You're home?" a very sleepy Jieun asked as he entered under the blanket.

"I am, sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep."

"Okay." she replied, before immediately falling back asleep once again.

Jaebum chuckled at the sight and placed a kiss on her forehead.

He felt like a lying fuck face who didn't deserve to be loved by such a woman. He felt the need to tell her everything, to let her know the truth about how filthy he was. He felt the need to run away from Park Jinyoung.

He knew there was no escape from this situation.

 

************************

The meeting hall consisted of three clients, two directors, Jaebum and the CEO Park Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung the CEO versus Park Jinyoung, Lim Jaebum's childhood nemesis was two very different people. The word nemesis sounded much lighter to be used to describe him at the moment. Right now Park Jinyoung was the devil taking possession of all his happiness and freedom as a human being. The devil who made him feel guilty and filthy. 

"So no one else has a problem?" Jinyoung asked with a soft smile that didn't quite reveal his teeth but did lift his cheeks. Once everyone had nodded in approval and the meeting was dismissed. "Lim Jaebum-sshi, can you stay behind for a second?" Jinyoung requested to which Jaebum agreed and bowed goodbye to everyone.

"I need to talk to you about the Entertainment division of the company." The younger began.

"Is it about the trainee girls or the boys?"

"Both of them actually..." Jinyoung paused as he looked up at Jaebum after placing the paper he had been reading on the table. "Why are you sitting so far away? I don't like speaking loudly. Come here." he commanded, returning his eyes to the paper once again. Jaebum took hesitant but haste steps to the seat next to the younger.

"The trainee girls seem much more promising compared to the boys. Plus they will steal the money right out of the old men's retirement wallets. I need you to find a way for us to debut them without spending more than fifty percent from our expenditure budget, less if possible. Can you hold a meeting with the manager there and discuss the matters?"

"Of course I can sir, by when would you like to have the survey and reports?"

"Within a week if possible, unless of course.." the younger looked at Jaebum with a slight smirk and challenging eyes, "if you think you need more time for simple tasks such as these."

There it was. The Park Jinyoung he knew. The Park Jinyoung no one in the office or perhaps in the world could fathom existed. He was anything but a sweet and deceiving persona when it came to Jaebum.

"A week is more than enough, sir." The elder replied confidently.

"Very well, now the second agenda." Jinyoung began as he retrieved himself from his seat and locked the door of the meeting room. That was the sign Jaebum needed to know what was next on his list. The younger walked towards the wall windows of the room and ran his eyes through the busy streets and flashy signboards.

The sun hadn't exactly set yet but it was going to within a matter of time. The sky was beginning to take the shade of purple along with a mixture of pink and orange peeking through the clouds. The street lamps had already been switched on, which wasn't very flattering against the sky. "Could you come here Jaebum hyung?"

Jaebum nodded, even though he knew the younger's eyes weren't on him. There was a certain sense of control which the Jinyoung possessed, something everyone gave into once they had entered the red zone. They weren't particularly bending to his will, it was just a willingness to comply with whatever the younger could wish for.

He stood next to the younger and looked out the window. "Do you see that building over there?" the younger asked.

The elder looked at where Jinyoung had pointed his fingers. The corporate building wasn't much far away from their own office. You could clearly see the people through the windows and what they were up to, except it was difficult to recognize their faces unless someone had binoculars or supervision. "I do."

"You can see everyone pretty well right?"

"Yes."

"So it means they can see us pretty well after dark, when the lights are on, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great! I want you to fuck me against this window." Jinyoung informed with a toothy coy smile, finally locking his gaze with Jaebum who had his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Are you insane!? That could ruin your image!" the elder exclaimed.

"Of course I am insane, why would you even raise that question? Besides, if someone wants to hurt my image, I'll finally have some competition." Jinyoung replied, capturing the elder's lips, biting harshly out of the blue making the elder hiss in pain.

Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut as Jinyoung began to undo both of their clothing articles rather slowly. The earlier it happened, the sooner he would be able to get out of this. The sooner he got of it, the earlier he would be able to forget any of it ever happened. Of course, he never actually did forget. 

The remaining of the touches only became more intense and the memories transformed into dreams.

Jinyoung teased the elder, grazing his hands against his dick as often as possible as he undid the elder's pants. He pulled the elder into a kiss and yanked him towards the window as he walked backward. "I have lube and a condom in my coat's pocket. Take them out." he whispered before he dipped for a deeper kiss.

Jaebum with his eyes closed, knee between Jinyoung's legs and his lips being chewed on, he began to search for the pockets inside the younger's coat. He soon found the lube and condoms and in the heat of the moment, he took of Jinyoung's coat ruthlessly as his hands kept in getting tangled in it.

"Is that Jaebum hyung showing some interest in me?" Jinyoung asked between the kiss.

"Don't—" Jinyoung pressed his cheeks and continued to kiss him desperately, this time sucking on his tongue until they ran out of breath. "Don't flatter yourself. It was getting tangled in my hands." Jaebum still finished his sentence.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and allowed his pants to fall to his ankles. "Just fuck me against the window, unless you're too much of a wimp. Are you a wimp, Jaebum-ah?" he teased clicking his tongue.

Jaebum harshly turned Jinyoung around until he was facing the window and his ass was arched up in the air. He remained quiet as he ripped open the lube and slathered it on his fingers. Anger had taken a hold of him but he soon realized, he was a fucking idiot. He stood static for a few seconds, being confused about what had to be done. He had no clue how to prep a man. He had never even experimented with boys in his college days.

He was too embarrassed to say anything to Jinyoung and neither could he back out unless he pretended to have a heart attack. Jaebum was sure Jinyoung would leave him to die or record the whole thing on his phone for comedy purpose. 

"Start with one finger at a time virgin boy. I haven't had anything up my ass in a while so I should be a bit tight." Jinyoung suggested, growing impatient but enjoying the baffled and flushed expressions of Lim Jaebum.

Nervously, Jaebum inserted his middle finger first. Jinyoung could feel the hesitance in his fingers and the reflection of the elder's face on the window glass was extremely entertaining. He seemed to be shocked by the feeling wrapped around his finger and very confused about what to do.

"Move it around a little and try inserting the second finger." Jinyoung instructed casually, even though he could feel the stretch sting a little. Jaebum did as instructed, the flush rising higher to his face. He had never experienced such a sensation before; it was much in contrast compared to the inside of a woman.

He heard Jinyoung moan almost like a mewl when he stretched the hole to enter the second finger. He stretched with both of his fingers until it was prepped enough for the third finger. Without hesitation this time, he dug his fingers knuckle deep which made the younger gasp for air from being full out of the blue. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as the elder swirled his fingers around. Once again, the fact that Jinyoung was breaking under his touch was something he had to get accustomed to.

He needed to figure out why it brought him pleasure.

"Stop being a fucking heterosexual and just fuck me hyung."

Jinyoung gasped once again as Jaebum retrieved his fingers and wiped it on some tissues which were on the meeting table. He then pumped his dick a couple of times before inserting in the younger. The elder younger held onto the glass, even though it didn't quite help him much when it came to keeping a balance. His knees were weak and already quivering. "What? You forgot how to move?" the younger still spat whilst gasping for air.

Jaebum even though wanted to push himself out the window, was trying his best not to hurt the younger. He couldn't believe how tight he was. He had slept with a lot of women before but this was a whole new stir in his body. He slowly began to pull out until the tip and thrust deep inside until Jinyoung could feel it in his lungs.

"Is that all the strength you have Jaebum-ah? You won't be able to do anything in a week with that pace." the younger teased, arching his hips higher. Jaebum took a deep breath and placed one of his arms over Jinyoung's left shoulder and used the other to tightly grip his hips. Jinyoung's hands were right under his and if he lowered his hand a little, he could perfectly fit his fingers between the younger's.

He shook his head a little at the thought and began to bring up a pace. He tried his best to be harsh but it wasn't something he was used to. He wasn't used to feel a man around him; he never knew Park Jinyoung would one day be under him and the fact that it would feel so incredible.

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung's reflection of the glass window. He had his lips parted and was breathing through his mouth. His eyes were closed and he was trying his best not to loll his head. "Hurry up you loser, I have things to do. Fuck me as hard as you can. Be the whore you are who has sex for money." Jinyoung spat.

Whatever control he had and fascination Jaebum had been feeling so far had been replaced by agitation and guilt. He picked up the pace faster than before with much more strength. He could see Jinyoung struggling with keeping his balance so, upon instinct, he pressed his hand against the younger's and locked their fingers so that Jinyoung could rely on his strength. Even when he hated Jinyoung, he couldn't bring himself to hurt him.

However, Jinyoung immediately removed his fingers and placed his hands below as Jaebum thrust deep into his sensitive nerves making him moan louder than ever. Jaebum immediately placed his hand over the younger's mouth to oppress the sound so that no one would gravitate their attention towards the meeting room.

Jinyoung opened his mouth and sucked on the index and middle finger whilst he pumped his own dick with his other hand. Standing at the moment was a struggle for the both of them but Jaebum caught Jinyoung's eyes. He had fluttered them open and he was looking straight outside the window where faces were walking around. If anyone decided to pause and look outside, they could see what was occurring between them.

Jaebum couldn't understand the thrill the younger felt from such a risk that could take away his whole career.

When Jaebum came, the first thing the younger had uttered was the most obvious. "Well, you didn't last long." with a bitter tone almost. Jaebum watched Jinyoung jack himself off as he locked his eyes with the elder, who remained stood static.

Jinyoung remained quiet as he cleaned himself and Jaebum got rid of any remaining evidence.

"Don't ever do that." Jinyoung warned with a scowl once they had finished dressing.

"Do what?" Jaebum asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Don't hold my hands, don't try to help or even think about doing anything remotely morally correct with me. I hate that side of you. The great leader Jaebum! Who was always in control of everything and is loved by everyone even though he had a shit personality. Don't even think about the fact that you can help me in any shape or form. I can break everything you love and I want you to remember that." He finished, walking past Jaebum and bursting out the door.

As each day passed by, everything about Jinyoung only confused him further and made him wonder how deep he was inside this ball of thread.

**********************

It was somewhat in the noon when Jaebum had noticed the strange bunch of men. Usually, whoever wanted to enter the superior floor consisting the offices of Park Jinyoung, Lim Jaebum and three of the directors along with their assistants, they had to schedule. The schedule of course was noted to everyone and was approved by all assistants. Most of the documents were on the superior floor, for which everyone had to be aware of whoever was entering and leaving.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Jaebum asked them as they stood in the middle of the office in a small circle of five.

"Jinyoung-sshi didn't inform us that he had a new assistant." One of the older men stated, arching his eyebrow and removing the cigar from between his lips.

"I'm not his assistant. I'm the general manager of the JYP Enterprise." Jaebum replied with a slight hint of bitterness and anger following his words.

"Ah yes, the fresh meat everyone has been talking about. You don't want to worry about us. You can go back to your work Jaebum-sshi." Another man spoke out, he was in his early or mid-forties. His hair was perfectly styled and he seemed to have perfect attire when compared to everyone else, almost resembling something similar to the CEO's.

"But—" Jaebum's sentence was stopped in the middle as Jinyoung's assistant Sunhee stood between the five men and the GM.

"I apologize for the wait gentlemen, if you could please go forward and turn right towards the CEO's office it would be helpful. I will join shortly behind." She informed after she bowed to apologise to them.

They nodded in agreement before walking past Jaebum without noticing his presence any further.

"Who are they?" He asked Sunhee.

"Clients the CEO likes to deal with himself. I apologize for not letting you know beforehand but they tend to arrive without notice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be returning to their assistance." She informed, once again bowing to Jaebum before dashing off behind the men.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he was currently informed about every present client they had been working with. He had never seen nor heard about these men before. Direct connection to the CEO obviously stated their importance, for which everyone should have been well informed about their presence in order to avoid mistakes such as earlier.

"Hyunmi-sshi, were the schedules updated about those gentlemen?" He asked his assistant once she had been called to his office.

"No sir, I was not informed about them. As a matter of fact, I just checked the server. Their entry was not listed in the security entrance and exit files." She replied.

"That's odd, have you heard about them from any other older employees or assistants?" 

"I did ask around about them. They had actually visited before when you weren't in the office. They had been waiting in the CEO's room and had left much later, along with Mr. Jinyoung. However, no one seemed to know their identity, which I do believe is a lie. I'm sure I'm not being trusted with information about them from the employees who know."

"What about Sunhee? She seems to be familiar with them. Any words about them from her?"

"None sir, she asked me to stay in my boundary and let her do her job, not so politely." She sighed.

"Thank you for your work Hyunmin-sshi," Jaebum smiled, "you're excused."

Hyunmin excuses herself after a bow. The information received from her confused Jaebum further about the eccentric men and their unnoticed visits.

Of course, there were matters which Jaebum hadn't been informed about just yet and was surely being kept in the dark due to his current work period. JYP Enterprise hadn't become such a large corporation by trusting managers of four months about deeper matters.

For now, he decided to wait for the correct time to hear about it from Jinyoung or any of the directors.

************************

When Jaebum has reached home that night, he was greeted with Mark and Youngjae in his living room. The couple had been newly married and Jaebum hadn't had the time to meet with them ever since he had started working as the GM.

"Well well, if it isn't the GM of JYP Enterprise, the man who is the word of the wind." Mark teased with a grin as he pulled his best friend into a hug. Jaebum embraced the other with a toothy grin and patted his back. Youngjae then took his turn for cuddles and finally let go when the elder had almost been suffocated.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were visiting?" Jaebum asked as he took off his coat and handed it to Jieun to hang it.

"Because one, you'd run away and two, because we wanted to surprise you." Youngjae replied.

"Plus I wanted to see the face of a man who is about to become a father! Congratulations! You have to make sure your child becomes friends with our soon adopted child." Mark exclaimed.

"Of course not. The child you two will raise will be a messy personality." Jaebum joked with a grin. Mark gasped pretending to be offended by clutching his chest whilst Youngjae laughed out loud next to him.

"Well, I think it would be a great balanced friendship; one who is messy with the other who is reserved." Jieun commented taking a deaf next to Youngjae who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They had been friends ever since Youngjae was in high school through his older sister.

As the clock ticked they discussed further matters, such as moving to a new apartment, finding baby furniture and most importantly the baby's name. Of course, a heated discussion unfolded between Mark and Jieun as they both believed they had the right to name Jaebum's child.

"Why don't you and Jaebum go out for a drink? I'll stay with Youngjae for a while because I missed him. Not to mention neither of us can drink due to different reasons. You two have fun." Jieun suggested putting a pause on the brawl as Mark seemed to be winning.

"Definitely. I could use some alcohol in my system to get rid of some stress because Youngjae doesn't like my idea of our apartment's interior."

"Can you please shut up and leave us alone?" The youngest rolled his eyes.

Mark tried his best to pout but Jaebum pulled him out before he got himself into another long argument, this time with both Youngjae and Jieun.

The bar they had chosen was quite empty, mostly because it was still early. The bar would begin to fill after the clock struck midnight and the weekend would officially begin for the salarymen.

"So JYP Enterprise huh?" Mark asked taking a sip of his whiskey on rocks.

"Who would have thought?" Jaebum chuckled, sipping his raw gin.

"I'm glad you have a wife like Jieun looking out for you. Knowing you, you would have never applied for this on your own but look at you now. I'm very proud of you. How is the work pressure?"

"It's—it's a lot to take in. The first one month was practically hell. Things have calmed down a bit for me now that I'm slowly getting used to things but I'm sure there is a lot more to come."

"What about the CEO? Everyone aspires to either become him or get rid of him." 

Jaebum paused his drinking with the glass still between his lips. He chugged down the entire glass which confused Mark as Jaebum had been a responsible drinker for the past few years. He had never seen him drink so hastily or carelessly. 

"Park Jinyoung." Jaebum finally replied after a long silence between the two.

"That's his name? Funny because I remember a certain Park Jinyoung in your life who the son of a CEO of a—-" Mark widened his eyes as he came to a realization of the situation mid-sentence. "Wait a second, it's not that Park Jinyoung is it?"

"Unfortunately, yet fortunately."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked being highly concerned.

"It's hard to explain and it's even more complicated in my head. Have you ever felt filthy?"

"Is he making you do any dirty work for the company?"

"Nope, my desk job is clean."

"Then? What do you mean by filthy?"

"Well, I think I drank a bit too much, don't pay attention to my words. It's just my existentialism. Do you by chance have a cigarette?" Jaebum asked diverting the topic and ordering a glass of white wine for the both of them.

"I thought you quit smoking." Mark asked as he took out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his coat's pocket.

"I feel like dragging one tonight. It's been a long day. Actually, it's been a long four months." He replied, lighting a cigarette and taking a long first drag.

"Jaebum-ah, you don't have to do this if it's making you miserable. Jieun wouldn't want that. She trusts your decisions." Mark informed squeezing his best friend's shoulder.

"I know, this one is perhaps more personal than I thought." Jaebum replied, ending the topic finally with that answer, refusing to talk about his work any further.

Mark couldn't help but try to decipher what exactly his best friend's words meant.


	4. Refutation

His office smelt like chocolate, which he presumed had something to do with the scented candle which was lit on his coffee table. And if he wasn’t wrong, there was a well-wrapped package waiting for him on his desk. He knew it definitely had to be the tactics of Park Jinyoung but he wasn’t sure for what. It was mid-August so it most certainly wasn’t his birthday or Park Jinyoung’s. He walked towards his desk and read the little note which was handwritten. 

_****“To hyung,** ** _

_****Happy six month anniversary.** ** _

_****-With love, Park Jinyoung** ** _

Even though Jaebum wanted to rip off the note and then put it in the shredding machine, he kept it inside the pocket of his coat. He carefully ripped off the wrapping which was a matt black paper. He couldn’t care less about Jinyoung’s consideration; however, he was sure it was expensive. He would rather not rip money into shreds.

Underneath the wrapping was a wooden box. Inside of which was a little bottle of perfume. Jaebum sniffed the scent which surrounded the perfume bottle, trying to get a gist of what the perfume could smell like.

A flush immediately appeared on Jaebum’s cheeks and he allowed the perfume to gently fall on his desk. He took a deep breath and hide his face behinds his hands. He tries his best to clear his mind but the notion which the scent brought only got intense. It made his fingers twitch and an invisible sensation of Jinyoung’s presence began to wrap around his body.

The perfume was Jinyoung’s initial scent.

Jaebum was sure Jinyoung was not aware of the fact that he had always noticed the way the younger smelt. In Jinyoung’s head, it was probably to tease the elder so that Jaebum would constantly be reminded of him. But there was no need for that. Jinyoung had terrorized his mind, body, and dreams.

Between meetings and conferences, it was difficult to not drift his eyes towards his lips or have flashbacks about the younger’s hand playing with the hair above his nape. It was disgusting. The lust was consuming him alive and he was being further pulled into becoming a mere puppet of the younger, upon his own will.

He placed the perfume back into the box and shoved it in his office bag. Right now he had to concentrate on work.

He heard knocks on the door, which was most likely from his assistant.

“Come in.” he responded.

“Hello sir, may I prepare your lunch for the office room or the cafeteria today?”

“I think I’ll have it in here.”

“Understood; also sir, the CEO asked me to let you know he will be out of the country for a week.”

“Where has he gone to?” Jaebum arched an eyebrow.

“He hasn’t yet. He will be leaving for Indonesia tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

Ironically, without Jinyoung’s interference, Jaebum was much quicker when it came to finishing his work. After making a few calls and running his eyes through a couple of documents, he had finished his work for the day. The clock had only struck six in the evening, which meant he would spend some time with Jieun after a long time.

Without Jinyoung, he could finally relax.

Or so he had thought. When he had opened the door to his home, he could hear two different voices speaking and sharing laughter. Both of them very familiar to his ears but he refused to believe that his ears weren’t deceiving him. He stood in front of the door, trying to pinpoint the male voice, hoping he was imagining things.

“Jaebum-ah! Look who is paying us a visit!” Jieun cheered as soon as her husband had entered their living room.

“Hello, Jaebum hyung. I hope my visit isn’t a nuisance.” Jinyoung greeted with his innocent smile which created crinkles around his eyes.

“Of course not! It’s an honor to have you. I can’t believe he never told me you two were childhood friends.” Jieun defended. “You two carry on, I’ll prepare us some tea.”

Jaebum took off his coat and took a seat on the opposite of Jinyoung. “What do you want?” he asked quietly, making sure his wife wouldn’t be able to hear his words.

“What? I can’t come to congratulate my company’s GM’s wife for expecting a child? That is the least I can do.” Jinyoung replied crossing his legs and leaning his back against the sofa before slightly pushing his hair back a little.

“I don’t know what you want but the deal was that you come nowhere near my family.”

“True, but I am not near. I am close.” the younger replied with his eyes glinting challengingly.

Jaebum fisted his palm and clenched his jaw in anger. As much as he wanted to punch Jinyoung across the face and call him a lying cheat, he couldn’t afford to do so. He couldn’t allow his wife to find out anything regarding their past or present relationship. Jaebum was sure that was the younger’s plan in the first place; to enrage him until he revealed himself, only to wallow in self-pity after losing everything. 

Jieun soon returned with cups of tea and her freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Thankfully, Jinyoung was not being Park Jinyoung but the CEO of JYP Enterprise. He was at his best behavior and even Jieun was charmed by his personality. The little compliments the younger threw here and there whilst talking to Jieun had impressed her greatly but Jaebum had expected nothing less from him.

“It’s getting late, I have a flight tomorrow so I should get going. Thank you so much Jieun-sshi for your hospitality. At this rate, I just might end up wanting to live here. You are truly making me jealous.” Jinyoung informed, spreading his arms to give the GM’s wife a light hug.

Jaebum locked his eyes with Jinyoung with a dry throat as Jieun embraced him back with her baby bump.

“Please do visit whenever you want to. No need to be jealous of my husband, you’re a very charming man.” Jieun replied with a soft smile.

Jinyoung thanked the two but before he could leave, Jaebum insisted that he walked the CEO to his car. Of course, neither Jieun nor Jinyoung had resisted to the idea. Jieun waved her hand to bid goodbye until the two of them had entered the elevator.

As soon as the door of the elevator had closed, Jinyoung pulled the elder by the hair and clashed their lips. Jaebum tried his best to push the younger off but the more he resisted the harder Jinyoung pulled him into the kiss, almost devouring his lips. The younger let go with a plopping noise, parting their lips just the elevator had reached the parking lot.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jaebum asked as he followed Jinyoung’s footsteps.

“What? It’s not like your wife saw. No one saw.”

“That is not the point! Why are you actually here? What do you want?” Jaebum demanded in a cross manner, pulling Jinyoung’s wrist to bring him a few steps backward to him with force.

“In reality, I just came to tell you that the company is going to be under your control whilst I am gone for the next one week.” Jinyoung began, slowly pushing the elder to the nearest wall. “But after speaking with your wife, I had a lot of fun knowing about your past six years.”

“I wonder how she’d feel knowing that you are currently fucking your childhood friend and boss. I just suddenly got this urge you know?” he wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck and continued. “The urge to ruin everything you daydream of. I wonder how you’ll be if I take away everything from you.”

Jaebum as a human, was very much against violence, let it be verbal or physical. Of course, his high school days and college day aura begged to differ but he hated raising his voice or hands. However, he wasn’t really sure what took control of him in that second. Was it fear? Was it anger? Was it his guilt? Or maybe it was a mixture of all three.

Before he knew it, he had slapped Jinyoung the across the face. “Stay away from my family. I don’t care what you do to me and how much you want to break me but if you lay anything as much as a feather on my family, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Jinyoung hadn’t expected of that sort as a reply from Jaebum. The elder didn’t really know what exactly the younger expected out of any of this but when Jinyoung rolled his head around and smiled at the elder, Jaebum’s heart had reached his throat.

“Do you know this is the second time someone has raised their hand on me?” Jinyoung asked.

“I—I am—I didn’t intend to raise my hand—“ Jinyoung placed his index finger on Jaebum’s lips in order to stop him from apologizing. He inched forwards and cupped the elder’s face. “I’ll have you know the first human to do that is long gone from this world.” he informed whispering those words. “I killed him.”

“But—“ he continued, pressing a light kiss on Jaebum’s lips. “Now that I know you are not entirely a wimp, we can have a lot more fun. Good night, hyung. Don’t forget to invite me to the baby shower.”

Jinyoung walked away in a composed manner. Anyone looking at him from any angle wouldn’t be able to detect anything that was going inside the man’s head. Jaebum watched his chauffeur open the door of his car and driveway before the elder could comprehend what exactly he had gotten himself into at the moment.

Before if there was any room for escaping this man, now it was completely gone.

                            

                                                                   **********************

Jaebum wasn’t part of the top three of the class but he was definitely part of the top then. He was a smart kid who studied just the enough amount and played to enjoy his youthful days. He went to a public school filled with middle-class children, some even from the lower class. What was really shocking to him was when he was in middle school, Park Jinyoung was there too.

According to the past warnings, just like all other kids, he wasn’t allowed to speak to him.

As much as Jinyoung tried to get his attention through the days until they graduated middle school, he had only received his attention once.

Jaebum wasn’t exactly sporty but he liked to engage in soccer matches along with his best friend Mark. Jinyoung, on the other hand, liked to spend time by avoiding dirt on his clothes. Jaebum wasn’t sure if Jinyoung genuinely enjoyed reading books but he had often read books he had read before, in the library. Jinyoung, of course, had his own copy and had no need to borrow. It did intrigue the elder seeing they had similar taste in books.

On his way to the playground after changing into his jersey, he had found Jinyoung standing on the staircase looking for something on the floor.

“Are you looking for something?” Jaebum asked for the first time ever, without really understanding why he had forgotten his parent’s warning.

“Your dignity.” the younger scoffed, still searching for something on the floor without making eye contact with the elder.

“I just wanted to help, jeez, you don’t have to be like that.”

“You don’t have to pretend that you care.”

“Not everyone is like you.” Jaebum spat back in anger.

“I know, most of you are poor and worse, middle class.”

Being young that, of course, did hurt Jaebum’s dignity. He refused to take his social status as an insult.

“At least I don’t have to buy friendship. You can’t even do that.”

As soon as Jaebum had finished that sentence, he was face to face with Park Jinyoung. He knew he would be punched in the gut and they would end up clawing each other until one of them lost an eye, however, he was not expecting Jinyoung to straight up push him off the staircase leading him to a severe knee injury whilst trying to avoid getting hurt in the head.

Jinyoung had walked away from the scene without even batting an eyelash. The next time Jaebum had seen light was in the infirmary.

“The doctors here say you won’t be able to soccer with your friends anymore.” he heard a voice say from beside him. It was Jinyoung sitting with a book on his lap. His words had no empathy neither was it informative, it was entirely taunting.

Jaebum remained quiet but failed to do so as the pain made him hiss. Jinyoung laughed at the sight commenting further about how his friends would still continue to play without him. It was the truth and it had no reason to hurt but for some reason, the younger’s words stung like the bee.

Ever since that day, the battle of Park Jinyoung and Lim Jaebum had begun. 

 

                                                                                        *********************

A week without Jinyoung in the office had gone too fast. Ever since that night Jaebum prayed and hoped that he would wake up to the news that he was no longer wanted in JYP Enterprise. He wished to find a new job, move to a new country and star fresh without his history haunting him.  
  
But that was much further from reality.  
  
Jinyoung had been too occupied ever since he had returned. Jaebum knew there was a lot to fill for his absence, which wasn’t really a vacation, no one knew what it was, but he hadn’t expected Jinyoung to be extremely busy that he hadn’t had the time to toy with Jaebum.  
  
Not that he was complaining, it was just overall strange to see Jinyoung stressed over work.  
  
“The CEO wishes to see you after work. The company car will be dropping you at the destination.” Jaebum looked at the time once he had received the text message from Sunhee. He sighed as he wasn’t prepared for anything that had to do with Park Jinyoung. He wanted to go home, run a bath, drink a glass of mango juice and fall asleep on the couch.  
  
He packed his bag and bid goodbye to his assistant once he had finished his work for the day. He wasn’t really sure where the chauffeur was driving him towards as they were on the highway in order to leave the city. He was sure he would have to spend the night to where he was being taken to so he called Jieun to apologize and make the excuse of “work” with the CEO in another city.  
  
Fortunately, his childhood friend Jackson and his wife were visiting for the weekends. They were more than delighted to be able to stay over; especially Jackson’s wife Nagisa, who was extremely fond of Jieun ever since they had met. Jackson, of course, had to leave early in the morning for his work as a school gym teacher but Nagisa was more flexible when it came to taking an abrupt vacation from work.  
  
The road to wherever he was being taken was rather long. By the time an hour had passed, he was sure that he was getting out of Seoul. The scenery was becoming greener even though the sun had set half an hour ago. The amounts of bodies were decreasing and soon there was nothing but farming fields surroundings both sides of the road.  
  
Jaebum took out his headphones and took access to his SoundCloud playlist. He was growing impatient by each second as they went further into an unknown city. Jaebum was a city child, born and raised in the city. Even his grandparents had moved to Seoul ever since he was born. It was very rare for him to travel without his wife or friends unless it was within the tracks familiar to his fingertips and toes.  
  
The music calmed Jaebum ever so slightly, it would have helped better if he knew his destination. After another long hour, they had finally reached their destination. It was past eight in the evening and he couldn’t recognize anything around him. It was almost a new dimension. The car had stopped inside the gates of a large villa with lavish and almost British like exterior.  
  
The chauffeur opened the door of the car for Jaebum to take wobbly steps after sitting for so long. He had no clue where he was and what he had to do. Jaebum never understood why Jinyoung never exchanged number with him. As a matter of fact, Jinyoung never exchanged his number with any of the clients or directors. Everyone had to reach him via Sunhee.

Before Jaebum could ring the doorbell, the door was opened by a well-dressed man, whom Jaebum assumed to be the butler or the host of the villa. “Welcome to Mr. Jinyoung’s private lot, he is waiting for you in his room. Please follow me.” the man informed, shutting the door behind the guest and following behind him to guide him to the room. 

They had soon reached a mirrored glass door locked by a passcode. The butler or perhaps the host soon left him in front of the door after bowing politely. Jaebum knocked on the door not really understanding what to do with the situation. Soon a very casually dressed Park Jinyoung had opened the door. It was the first time he had seen the younger in a pair of casual t-shirt and sweatpants, even though they were both Addidas limited edition.

“If you’re going to eye fuck me, might as well as shove your wimpy dick up my ass” Jinyoung mocked as he guided Jaebum into the room.

“I wasn’t doing that.” the elder defended himself even though a pinky blush had risen to his cheeks. “It’s the first time I have seen you in casual clothes.”

“Yeah yeah, I am sure I look human at the moment. Anyway,” Jinyoung continued as he shuffled through in drawer in order to find something. “I am not in a good mood tonight so we’re doing this.” Jinyoung soon introduced a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs to the elder. “And you’re going to be the one wearing these.”

“And what exactly do you want me to do wearing these?” Jaebum asked bitterly, even though he had already become startled by the idea of them.

“You are going to sit on that chair.” Jinyoung pointed to the chair positioned in the middle of the room. “As you are blindfolded and handcuffed.”

“Then what do I do?”

“Nothing, I will be doing the rest.” Jinyoung replied, pushing the elder towards the chair. Jaebum took off his coat before Jinyoung handcuffed his hands. Jinyoung took off the elder’s necktie and threw it on his bed. “I presume you already told your wife you won’t be going back home?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Good boy.” Jinyoung complimented with a smile and ruffled the elder’s hair as one would with their pet dog. The younger blindfolded the elder first with a silk pink cloth. He tightened it just enough so that it wouldn’t come off but not enough to stop blood from circulating around the elder’s head. He brought Jaebum’s hands towards the back and handcuffed both of his hands. He then placed the key on the dressing table behind them in order to avoid complicacy in the future.

“How do you feel hyung?” The younger asked. Jaebum couldn’t pinpoint where the voice was coming from and what expressions Jinyoung could be making at the moment. He was feeling rather helpless and vulnerable. His wrists were beginning to hurt each time he tried to move his hands and his pupils were confused by the darkness.

“Confused.” Jaebum replied without portraying his nervousness.

“Good.” As Jinyoung finished the sentence, he situated himself on top of Jaebum, sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, even though the chair was a slight barrier. He swiped his finger across Jaebum’s lower lip and slightly pressed it down. “I hate kissing you, did you know what?”

“No, but I can assure you I feel the same.” Jaebum replied.

“I highly doubt that is the case.” Jinyoung chuckled. He slowly dipped down and captured the elder’s lips between his. He then continued to move his lips against Jaebum’s. As much as the elder refused to give in, he ended up parting his lips in order to lock their lips in the perfect position.

The younger continued to kiss the elder as if they were teenagers, switching from sucking onto his lower lip to his upper. He carefully tasted the elder’s lips which allowed the wet noise to fill the room. He cupped the elder’s cheek and ran his lips from his jawline to his neck. He pressed light yet wet kisses which made Jaebum shiver under the touch and curl his toes.

“What happened to the fact that you hate that I kiss you? I feel like you’re enjoying this.” Jinyoung mocked, with his hands now traveling all over Jaebum’s clothed chest and torso. “I always hated your body and your tan skin. It’s funny how it developed so well over the years. How many girls did you impress with this?”

“I was never into sleeping with women I had no emotional connection with, unlike someone else here.” the elder replied, feeling Jinyoung slip his finger underneath his shirt.

“Is that so? Then what about this? How do you feel about having intimate moments with someone you despise?” Jinyoung asked with his face buried in the crook of Jaebum’s neck. He was now occupied with his teeth grazing over the skin and often biting into the soft areas.

Finally, Jaebum let out a groan as Jinyoung began to roll his erect manhood against Jaebum’s. He pulled the elder into a kiss, this time it was much more different than the ones before. This time he was biting onto the elder’s lips until they bled. Jaebum didn’t resist nor did he hiss as the pain but only allowed Jinyoung to use his tongue inside his mouth.

Jinyoung took the lead of the kiss as always and guided the elder’s tongue into what had to be done. The younger grinded his dick against now Jaebum’s hard tent. “It’s really easy to get you hard. Sometimes I feel like you have feelings for me.” the younger took himself off from the elder and kneeled down in front of him.

Jaebum could feel his breath on his crotch but he didn’t know how to tell him his body that this was a normal act. He swallowed a lump down his throat as a certain thrill of having his hands cuffed and his eyes blind made him shiver. 

His hands ached to be set free and he wanted to see what exactly Jinyoung was trying to do at the moment. He wanted to study the younger's expressions and see how the younger eyed him whilst taking his cock in his mouth. He then soon felt Jinyoung mouth his clothed dick, slightly biting on the tip. Jaebum understood from that sign that he wasn’t going to be allowed to come easily. He was going to be teased until the younger was content.

“Should I just leave you here? Hard and throbbing, waiting for me to suck you off?” Jinyoung hummed.

“Do whatever the fuck you want.”

At that, Jinyoung stood on his feet and began to walk away from the elder. Jaebum knew this was coming, considering the words he had just said. He could hear Jinyoung rustle through some things, most likely to be plastic packets. From the sound of it, it seemed like he was opening the wrapper of a chocolate bar. And if he was right, Jinyoung had just inserted the first chocolate cube in his mouth. It was probably kept in the freezer for which it made a harsh sound after being bitten on.

“I am sleepy, I want to sleep.” Jinyoung declared out of the blue. He placed the chocolate back into the fridge once he was satisfied. “I want you to stay like this until I wake up.” he informed the elder, who was once again not surprised but he was beginning to feel agitation building up.

“At least take off the blindfold.” He demanded.

“No, stay just like this. I want to see this first thing in the morning when I wake up.” Jinyoung replied before disappearing into the bathroom. The younger returned after what felt like an hour to the elder but in reality, it had not been more than ten minutes.

Surprisingly, Jinyoung zipped up the elder’s pants now that he was no longer hard. What was even more astounding was that Jinyoung had placed his head on his thigh. He could hear him use his cell phone to watch a news related video about their competitor YG Enterprise. He swore that the younger had begun to snicker as soon as the news reporter had informed that their current CEO had been hospitalized and was under life support.

“Jaebum-ah, why do you think this happened to the CEO?”

“Overdose of alcohol or excessive smoking.”

“What about poisoning?”

“Who would do that? Wouldn’t they have a huge loss if the CEO suddenly disappeared? It would raise a lot of suspicions and create doubts amongst the clients.”

“Well observed but I never said someone else had poisoned him.”

“Are you saying he attempted suicide?”

“Wouldn’t be so surprising, would it? CEO’s don’t really have much to do with their lives anyway. It’s quite bland without toys. I am sure you’re one of those people who believe money can’t buy happiness.”

“Starving to death isn’t the answer either. Happiness doesn’t exist with an empty stomach.”

“Oh how noble of our Lim Jaebum; but this man most likely tried to end his own life for the sake of insurance to save his family from going bankrupt in one night. Would you ever do that to save your family?”

“If their safety and security were confirmed, I doubt I’d hesitate.”

Jinyoung hummed at the reply, almost as if he was curious about the depth of his words. He pushed himself closer to Jaebum and positioned himself comfortably on his thigh. It confused the elder to why he was doing such a thing. He was surely not thinking of sleeping at such a position. If he was, Jaebum would consider him something much further than insane.

As Jaebum tried to seek for answers, his body had finally given in to the tiredness of the day. The next time he had opened his eyes, he was still greeted with nothing but darkness. Even more astoundingly,  he could feel that Jinyoung’s head was still on his lap, even though his thighs had fallen asleep at that point. His back was aching and his hands were throbbing in pain.

“Jinyoung! Park Jinyoung!” Jaebum called out slightly moving his legs. He heard low grunts of annoyance before feeling the weight of the head being removed from his lap. “Can you please undo the cuffs? My hands are going to fall asleep for forever.”

Without any words, Jinyoung unlocked the handcuffs. Jaebum could immediately feel a gush of blood traveling through his veins when he tried to bring his hands forward. They had definitely fallen asleep and it would take a good few hours before they regained any strength. However, he still attempted to take off the blindfold with wobbly arms.

The first few minutes was basically him hissing at the source of light, which was the warm rays of the sun. The next few minutes were his attempts of getting his eyes accustomed to the light. Once he was able to see whilst still squinting his eyes, he found Jinuounh laying on the bed with face turned towards the opposite side of the balcony’s glass door.

It was the first time he had seen Park Jinyoung asleep, relaxed, unguarded and unaware of his surroundings. It was his chance to sniff around the villa and dig out whatever information he could bright to light in order to escape the man.

Instead, he found himself wrapping the blanket around the younger male and pulling the curtain to restrain the light from disturbing his sleep.

He had no clue why the younger had spent the night sleeping with his head on his lap but what was even more confusing was that he wasn’t searching for an escape to return to his family. He still couldn’t pinpoint what exactly he felt towards Jinyoung, neither had he the answers to Jinyoung’s questions from the previous night.

Not anymore.

 

                                                             ***********************

The five men were once again visiting the CEO unnoticed. During a normal exchange of documents when Jaebum had asked the younger about the men, his question was simply ignored as Jinyoung continued to speak about the amendments required on the documents.  
  
The men visit whenever they wish, and often they take Jinyoung away with them after work hours. Jaebum didn’t really understand their relationship with the company nor with the CEO.  
  
“Sunhee-sshi, may I speak with you for a second?” Jaebum requested the CEO’s assistant.  
  
“Of course sir, what can I assist you with?”  
  
“How come none of us are informed when they visit?”  
  
“They?”  
  
“The CEO’s personal clients; they aren’t even in the entry file records in the building’s security server. What exactly is their relationship with the company?”  
  
Once Jaebum had finished his question, he could see the color changing in the other’s face. There was a hint of anger in the way she clenched her jaw but fear became the most vivid in her eyes.   
  
“Please don’t worry about them and do the duties the CEO wants you to proceed with. It’s best that you stick to my words if you want the best for all of us.” She replied with a smile, which was much more of a warning than a kind gesture.  
  
“Well, thank you for your time. You’re dismissed.” Jaebum replies. She bowed to the GM before turning to leave. He could sense the urgency in her footsteps as she returned to Jinyoung’s office with the ordered coffees.   
  
It was almost impossible for Jaebum to restrain himself from trying to figure out what exactly was occurring behind his blind spot but considering his current position, he would rather not get tangled in further complicity. With a stretch, he returned to the task at hand so that he could return home to his very aggressive wife.  
  
She had been extremely hungry and angry recently. His mother was now living in them as Jaebum barely had the time to be alone and Jieun refused to make her husband sacrifice work in order to take care of her.  
  
He knocked on Jinyoung’s door once he had noticed that the men had left. Once he was permitted to enter, he found Jinyoung sitting on his desk with a cigarette between his lips and a glass of wine next to him.  
  
“What can I do for you hyung?” He asked with his signature smile.

“It’s about the girls who are about to debut. I wanted to discuss the stats of their response from the niche targets and the mass audience.”

“Leave the file on my desk, I’ll discuss this tomorrow. I also had a few ideas I wanted to discuss. Email the manager about an upcoming meeting at their office next week.” Jinyoung replied, taking a sip of his wine and tapping his cigarette on the custom-made ashtray.

“Noted, I will be taking my leave.” Jaebum informed with a bow, expecting the younger stop him.

Jinyoung gave the elder a nod instead, returning to his cigarette and a file that had been sitting beside the glass of wine. It wasn’t that Jaebum wanted the younger to stop him; he should be glad that he didn’t have to give in to any of his demands that day. However, it was still peculiar to have Jinyoung let him go even without a quirky remark.

“Is there something you want to say, Jaebum-sshi?” Jinyoung asked arching an eyebrow when he had noticed that Jaebum had been standing static in front of the door with a very quizzical facial expression. The elder immediately came back to earth from his thoughts and dashed out of the room after muttering an apology.

Jinyoung was playing with his head, he had to be. There was no explanation behind why his mind was completely occupied with his little games. He was making sure his actions were confusing Jaebum. Everything the younger was doing had to be a part of a grand plan to destroy Jaebum and for all. But he wasn’t going to allow Jinyoung to do that.

He was going to make sure Jinyoung wasn’t the one winning game.

With his mind occupied by what exactly could be on Jinyoung’s mind, Jaebum hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep with his back faced towards his wife. Who was now wondering, if it was work clouding his mind or the thoughts of another human being. 


	5. Disquiet

Jaebum knew his limits in life. He knew when he had to stop, he knew when he had to run away and specifically, he knew when exactly he had to give up. Even though Sunhee had given him warnings about the five gentlemen, he couldn’t just be content with that sort of reply. He had to figure out their exact relationship with the company and the CEO. There was just some level of thrill whenever he tried to extract Jinyoung’s thoughts and plans.

According to Hyunmin, whom Jaebum had requested to do a full background check on Sunhee, she was the daughter of Jinyoung’s mother’s maid. Sunhee was, in fact, a couple of years older than the CEO and had been engaged with the Park family ever since she was born. She was someone who had been loyal to the company and the family ever since she was born so, in conclusion, Jaebum could expect absolutely nothing from the secretary. 

She would be the last person spilling beans about the CEO.

Continuing to his next research results, the current JYP Enterprise main office had been shifted only two years ago. The older building which was still owned by the JYP Company was kept locked with a number of security guards and locks. Jaebum’s theory was that either the building was being kept as an asset or was being used for something that was not known to be employees of the surface. If Jaebum knew anything about the CEO and the company policy, they were strictly against unnecessary expenditures.

Eventually, everything had lead to this moment.

Jaebum had parked his car at the parking lot of a mall nearby the old JYP building. He sighed whenever he remembered the cost he would have to pay when exiting the parking lot. The longer his current mission took, the riskier things would become for him. He could hear his mother scolding him for being presumptuous and not being satisfied by minding his own business.

But at this point, Jaebum knew it was personal. It was his personal satisfaction of winning against Jinyoung.

The building had two main entrance and exit, both being guarded by tough security. Of course, all buildings had an emergency fire exist which was locked from the inside. If Jaebum could only have access to that door and somehow manage to get inside, he would be able to get inside. Conveniently, next to the door was a large window according to the blueprint which Jaebum had illegally obtained.

His current hope lied on that window and hopefully his still existing b-boy skills.

Jaebum waited outside a cafe with a serving of large Americano and a freshly bought notebook where he wrote absolute gibberish. It was the perfect location for him to keep eye on the guards he had to slip past in order to reach the fire exit. He was wearing a t-shirt, sweat pants, a beanie and a face mask to hide his identity in case any security camera caught him.

If he was correct, both of the guard would be occupied with a certain radio show after ten in the evening. Jaebum have to work swiftly, leaving his overpriced coffee and notebook behind to take his route to the exit door. He impatiently observed the clock which indicated it was half past nine in the evening. He was beginning to take deep breaths and the tapping of his foot had increased rapidly.

Jaebum wasn’t a coward but never in his life had he ever been so foolishly brave. What he was going to do now was literal stupidity.

His heart began to beat faster as soon the clock struck to ten. Exactly after three seconds the guard, who was heavily built by the way, entered his little room and switched on the radio. Jaebum sighed in relief, being thankful of Hyunmin and her sources for finding these information.

Jaebum took off from his seat after leaving a hefty tip for the waiter. He slowly began to walk towards the building with a pair of headphones in his ears which wasn’t connected to anything. He walked past with his hands in his pocket and thankfully, he was unnoticed by the man. With the name of God, whom he hadn’t called in a long time, Jaebum swiftly entered the little alley which would be leading him towards the exit.

He took hesitant steps pretending to be on a stroll regardless of being observant towards his surroundings. When it was his time to turn towards the door, he searched through his surroundings for cameras or any existing security device. Thankfully there was nothing but the door was completely locked from the inside and the outside.

Jaebum jumped up and down a couple number of times to warm his body, bones, and muscles. The window was much higher than he had anticipated; definitely two feet higher than his own height. The idea was to jump and grab hold of the window, use the lock of the door as support for his foot and then use both of his hands to jump through the window.

The same plan was to be used when exiting the building. Now the odds only had to be on his side.

Thankfully, Jaebum was able to enter the building without spraining his ankle or hurting his knees. His mother’s blessings were with him after all.

The entrance was completely dark and he could barely see anything. He couldn’t bring his cell phone in case of accidents but he had brought a lighter with a flashlight stuck to it. He switched it on and walked up the stairs. The first room was a basement, previously used for keeping shredded filed or expired documents kept in case they were ever needed again.

The room was obviously being used at the moment. There was not a single speck of dust anywhere. Unfortunately, he couldn’t switch on the lights in order to avoid being caught. He ran his eyes through the labels of each shelf. Each shelf was named after departments, company branches or client’s company names. A whole section existed for the employees who had worked before and were currently working.

Nothing extraordinary about anything, so he decided to move to the next room.

The first thing he had noticed about that room was the lack of belongings. It only consisted of cardboard boxes, which he wasn’t sure what it was filled it. Their warehouses were currently out of the city. Everything was either shipped directly after the manufacturing process or was being held at the warehouses from where the goods could be easily distributed across the country or abroad.

He couldn’t understand why there were nearly about only twenty cardboard boxes in a room. Of course, the whole reason for taking such a risk was for him to figure out what exactly was going on.

He swallowed a lump down his throat as his heart thumped against his chest. He placed the lighter in his mouth and used both of his hands to gently open the boxes.

What was he expecting to find? Rejected goods? Secret files? Childhood toys of Park Jinyoung? His unwanted clothes? Dried parts of dead bodies?

He was expecting to find everything except the most obvious.

Drugs.

Of course, such a large corporation had to have some sort of connection to the drug world. Everything was now making much more sense. The five men definitely had to do something with the drug storage. The reason why their traces were not kept was to avoid legal allegations and charges. Their existence was only exclusive to Park Jinyoung and obviously no employee would ever go their way to figure out their connection.

No one wanted to bring in trouble when they could be making good cash and a good impression on their resume.

Well, no one except Lim Jaebum of course.

Right now, if he was stupid enough, he would be looking for further dirt on the company. But this was real life. He couldn’t expect a pair of men popping from the background to search for someone in the room after he had accidentally tripped over something. Right now he had to escape and run for his life before anyone found out about his existence.

He had to run away from Jinyoung the moment he could see an opportunity. Park Jinyoung was a man consisting of danger beyond what he had expected.

 

                                                                              ********************

Running away from Park Jinyoung wasn’t as easy as it sounded. There was absolutely no reason for Jaebum to give his resignation out of the blue. He could use their little “sessions” as an excuse but Jinyoung was smart enough to know that alone wouldn’t convince Jaebum to resign. Any wrong move could lead to Jinyoung figuring out Jaebum’s current secret.  
  
His fangs were deeply rooted inside Jaebum’s neck.  
  
He had fooled his secretary for the moment, after confirming her that there was absolutely nothing he could find after matching all the information she had gathered. He didn’t immediately put the case to an end to raise suspicion. He assured her that they needed information and time to figure out more about the five strafe men and that at the moment, they needed to concentrate on the tasks at hand.  
  
Jaebum’s head felt like haywire. He was creating more lies to cover up previous lies, which was used to discover the truth. Some things in life are better off unknown and Jaebum should have stuck to that saying.  
  
When he had opened the door of his house, he was sure he was going to be scolded by his mother but instead he was greeted with a pair of broad smiles.  
  
“What’s going on?” He asked his mother and wife with a similar smile, who seemed to have been waiting for him to come back home.  
  
“We bare news.” Jieun informed, her smile growing larger.  
  
“What is it?” Jaebum asked quizzically.  
  
Without using words, his mother passed him some hospital documents. Jaebum quizzically accepted them and opened the large envelope. The first file was an ultrasound of her stomach. If his eyes weren’t deceiving him, he could see the baby forming.  
  
Jaebum gasped before his mouth hung open from shock. The baby was currently growing inside Jieun. Their baby was preparing to come to the world.  
  
“It’s a girl! We are going to have a daughter!” She cheered, opening her arms for Jaebum to embrace her. However, he was too afraid to near her. He couldn’t fathom hurting her or their future daughter. He couldn’t allow anyone or anything to harm them.  
  
Instead, he placed a kiss on her forehead and both of her cheeks. He cupped both of her hands inside his and kissed them. “Thank you.” He whispered with his voice breaking in the middle. Tears had begun to form on his waterline. “Thank you so much.”  
  
Before Jieun could reply calling him an idiot and then slightly pinch his nose, Jaebum’s phone had begun to vibrate. The three of them saw the name “CEO’s Secretary” flashing on the screen. Jaebum wanted to ignore it as whatever it was she was wishing to inform could wait for later.  
  
However, Jieun insisted that he prioritized his work.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Sir, the CEO wishes to see you now.”  
  
“Now? But I am off duty. I can’t leave my wife all by herself. Can’t the matter be handled later?”  
  
“If you want I can arrange a nurse for the next twenty-four hours but the CEO demands that you arrive at a hotel immediately. I have already sent out the car for you.”  
  
And with that Sunhee had hung up on the call. Jaebum didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to lie to his wife about some work. He didn’t want to face her only to bid goodbye for the night.  
  
But it was Park Jinyoung and his demand.  
  
With distress vivid in his eyes, he explained some work-related lie to his wife. He promised that he will be back as soon as possible and that she shouldn’t stay awake waiting for him. She only smiled at the other assuring that she understood and gave him a chaste kiss.   
  
When Jaebum had reached to the parking lot, Jinyoung’s car had already been waiting for him. After a twenty minute drive through mostly empty roads, he had reached another five star hotel. As usual, he had given the receptionist his ID and then he proceeded to guide him towards where ever Jinyoung was waiting for him.  
  
“Did I interrupt a little family time?” Jinyoung asked the elder pouring two glasses of red wine.  
  
“Let’s not pretend that you care.” Jaebum replied. Thankfully he had already changed his clothes before leaving the house. He was wearing a comfortable sweater over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He removed his shoes and placed it in front of the door before entering the room.  
  
“But I do care about my company’s general manager.” Jinyoung offered one of the glasses of wine to Jaebum. As much as he wanted to refuse alcohol, he knew he had no room for rejection. As soon as he had taken the glass in his hands, the scent of the wine wafted in the air around him. It definitely had to be one of the elite collections.  
  
“Thank you for caring but I doubt I need it.”  
  
“Have a seat hyung.” Jinyoung informed patting the spot next to him on the bed. He was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was still damp. Jaebum assumed he had just taken a bath which made him smell like the most angelic human on the planet.  
  
Even though hints of tobacco lingered in the air, Jaebum could smell Jinyoung very well. His hair smelt different than usual. There was no scent of the hairspray and he hadn’t used his usual shampoo. From this distance Jaebum was sitting, he could smell the scent that was stuck to Jinyoung’s skin.  
  
The same scent the younger used to taunt him by providing him a sample as a present.  
  
It wasn’t a strong musky smell like most perfumes for men but neither was it sweet and floral like women’s perfume. To be honest it was something exactly in the middle. It smelt like Jinyoung if one asked to describe it.  
  
Suddenly in the midst of his train of thoughts, the wine glass was being taken away from Jaebum’s hand and before he could look at the younger, he was pushed on the bed. However, their position was much more different than usual.  
  
This time around, Jinyoung wasn’t on the top. He was just beneath Jaebum with his legs wrapping around the elder’s hips. “Let’s cut to the chase. I want you to fuck me with your weak guts.” The younger stated, slightly pushing Jaebum’s bangs away from his eyes. He pushed the elder’s hair back but it kept on falling forwards.  
  
On a usual day, Jinyoung would have taken the lead but today seemed different. Today the younger wasn’t in the mood to take the lead. He wanted Jaebum to do all the work, which would technically make this easier for Jaebum. Except when it came to Park Jinyoung, he had absolutely no clue what he had to do.  
  
Jaebum inserted his hands between the gap of Jinyoung’s bath rode but his hands were immediately slapped away. “I said I want you to fuck me. I don’t need you to make love to me.”  
  
Jaebum sighed inwardly before yanking Jinyoung up by the strap of his bathrobe. He untied the knot and pulled the robe off by the shoulders. As Jinyoung hissed at the sudden tug, the elder took the moment to run his eyes on Jinyoung's bare skin. He gulped resisting the urge to run his fingers against the lean muscle and placing butterfly kisses.

 He had assumed that there would be condoms and lube in the nightstand but he couldn’t find anything. "You stupid it’s literally on the nightstand. Why are you looking for them in the drawer? How did you even graduate university with such a small brain?” Jinyoung jeered whilst furrowing his eyebrows. 

Jaebum was more embarrassed at the moment than he was angry at the younger’s remark. The room wasn’t entirely dark. There were two lamps illuminating the entire room, just enough for things to be seen but not enough to be able to read labels.  
  
The elder generously coated his fingers in lube before inserting the first finger very gently. He shifted his eyes towards the younger who had already covered his face with his arms. His legs were spread wide and as Jaebum inserted the second finger, they almost came to a close at the slight pleasuring sting of the stretch.  
  
“Just put it in already.” Jinyoung commanded even though his voice was weak and his face was still hidden behind his hands.  
  
Once again something of Jinyoung which Jaebum couldn’t understand. Not that he understood himself and his mind deciding Jinyoung hiding his face beneath him was a seraphic sight.  
  
Against the younger’s will when Jaebum made sure that Jinyoung was well prepped even though he couldn’t care less about his pain. He then wrapped the condom about his manhood and slowly began to insert it inside the younger.  
  
Jinyoung bit his lower lips and fisted the bed sheet inside his palm. No matter how many times they fucked, Jaebum was still to get used to the sensation of being inside Jinyoung. Not just the physical pleasure of the tightness but the emotional comfort he felt from seeing the younger becoming the wreck beneath him. No matter how many times Jinyoung tried to be in control, he ended up slipping only to give Jaebum full control.  
  
Jaebum began to move ever so lightly once Jinyoung had relaxed. He picked up the pace as the younger began to throw unwanted remarks about his ugly face.   
  
Jinyoung was completely flushed from chest to his face. He had never really seen the other completely naked like he was tonight. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were squeezed shut. There was a part of his soul which was aching to kiss his lips. He wanted to feel the lips against his own and bring out the low moans from the younger.  
  
When he had dipped down for a kiss without questioning his desires, Jinyoung had turned his face towards the left. Jaebum’s lips were awkwardly on Jinyoung’s cheek which made things further embarrassing for the elder. He moved his lips to the junction of his neck and bit into the flesh. He licked the spot and bit on it once again.   
  
He wasn’t sure what he was doing, biting Jinyoung’s neck whilst thrusting deep inside him but it felt right when the younger buried his hands inside his hair and pushed his head down. He could smell Jinyoung’s skin. The addictive aroma which made it difficult for him to resist the urge to kiss him all over.  
  
Jaebum realized it was about time he ended the session before he went insane with his thoughts. Once again, Jinyoung was giving him power only for him to lose himself under the younger’s control.  
  
As he thrust faster, the mattress began to move along with their bodies. Jaebum wondered if he was putting too much strength but when Jinyoung buried his face in Jaebum’s neck and wrapped his arms around his neck, oddly he was at ease.  
  
He held Jinyoung with one hand and pumped the elder’s dick with the other. Jaebum, as expected, came first, followed by Jinyoung a few seconds after a few more pumps.  
  
“Get off of me and go take a fucking shower.” Jinyoung bitterly said pushing the elder off from his body. The younger was avoiding eye contact under all circumstances and for a second, Jaebum wondered if he had seen tears in Jinyoung’s eyes.  
  
But that was none of his business.  
  
As soon as he had finished taking a shower and dressed back into his clothes, which he hadn’t really taken off during the sex, he began to prepare to head back home.  
  
“What’s the hurry? It’s past one the morning. Leave in the morning.” Jinyoung suggested taking a sip of his previously unfinished wine, still avoiding eye contact with the elder.  
  
“I have to go back to my wife. Besides, I would rather not spend the night with you.” Jaebum replied.  
  
“You know it’s really funny,” Jinyoung chuckled sarcastically, “how you’re like a pet dog following her around. Listening to everything she says and making sure she’s happy. It makes me wonder how you’ll be if was gone.” He finished, looking at Jaebum in the eyes with hints of anger and hints of curiosity.  
  
Something one could call jealousy.  
  
At that moment Jaebum was confirmed that the longer he stayed in this trap, the more despair he was going to bring upon his family.  
  
He had to escape Jinyoung before he took away everything from him with his little games; before Jinyoung took control of his emotions and sense of judgment.  
  
Before he lost track of motive for why he had taken this job in the first place.

 

 

                                                                        ************************

Jaebum hated explaining situations which involved lies. He’s not very good at clearing the point and tends to linger on the topic longer than required. This did not imply for the work environment but when it came to people who could read through him, it hated explaining lies.

“How are you feeling? How was the checkup?” Jaebum asked his wife on a weekend when she had returned from her weekly checkup with the doctor.

“What is it?” Jieun asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “Did you break something? Lose one of my lipsticks? Eat my leftover beef stir fry?”

“There is beef stir-fry in the kitchen?” the husband asked with his mouth hanging open and eyebrows rising in shock. There was no way he hadn’t noticed it in the fridge earlier.

“No there isn’t but you’re trying to tell me something aren’t you?” she asked, forwarding his hand to her husband for assistance so that she could sit beside him.

“Yeah. It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it now. How are you feeling?”

“I am fine Jaebum-ah, the baby is healthy. Tell me, what is it? You seem worried.” she asked pushing the other’s hair away from his forehead which immediately gave him flashback to Jinyoung’s attempt of putting his hair back.

He sighed and reached for her hands. He cupped her hands between his and let them hand in the air. “I want to resign from my job. I have been looking for jobs for the past week.”

“Ah, so that’s what you’re doing late at night while eating my apples and bananas.”

“I am sorry.” Jaebum apologized in guilt, his eyes falling on their hands and his lips turning into a frown.

“Jaebum-ah, there is nothing to be sorry about. You’ve worked hard for the past eight months. I think what’s more important is that you’re mentally prepared for our child to be coming to this world. We took the risk of this job and if it’s not working out, it isn’t. You don’t have to force yourself to work there. We will manage something, the best for your daughter, I promise.” She assured.

She lifted Jaebum’s face by cupping his cheeks and kissed him softly. “We are both proud of you regardless. Do what’s the best. Okay?” she smiled to strengthen Jaebum’s will.

“Okay.” Jaebum replied, smiling back slightly and pulling her head to his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and took a deep breath.

He had to do what was the best for his family.

 

                                                                          ***********************

“And here I was wondering why the GM has requested for a scheduled meeting with me.” Jinyoung said tucking his chin on his palm and tapping his fingers on his cheek.

The thing with Park Jinyoung was that he was the master of strings and twists. If you tried to pull in him to some sort of trap, that would only become a reserve trap. You would either find yourself in the worst possible scenario or if by any luck you were able to make Jinyoung fall for the trap, he was going to take you down with him.

The easier way was to admit defeat and be straightforward about being the weaker kind.

“As much as I would like to respect your decision, are you trying to run away from me Jaebum-sshi?” Jinyoung asked with some sort of threat emitting from his words. His eyes were fixed on Jaebum as if he could read right the elder’s body; almost as if he knew about Jaebum’s little stunt a couple of weeks earlier.

“I have no need to run away from you. I don’t find the job suitable for me any longer.” the elder replied trying to be as uninhibited as possible.

“For example?”

“It consumes most of my time; making me unable to peruse hobbies or give time to spare for personal tasks. I am not the type to use my work assistant as personal secretary.”

“But you are allowed to take leave whenever you like.” Jinyoung replied raising an eyebrow. He stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the elder who had been standing in front of his desk. “Or is it that I am consuming most of your time, that you’re unable to spend time with your family?” he whispered amorously, placing one arm Jaebum’s his shoulder.

“If that is what you think then so be it. I have stated my reason.” the elder replied looking away from the younger to portray disinterest. Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum’s cheeks with the other hand and forced the elder to face him. He looked into Jaebum’s shaking pupils and the elder hadn’t realized that his breathing had become heavy.

“Very well then, you may resign next month. I will find another General Manager soon enough.” Jinyoung informed removing himself from the elder. “However, I have a condition.”

“What is it?”

“You have to resign from the little offer as well, unless...you were thinking that would continue.”

“Of course not.”

“You will be completely booked by me for entire forty-eight hours. I will decide the date and place. That’s the only condition I’ll accept your resignation without suing you.” Jinyoung stated lighting a cigarette from the packet which had been lying on his coffee desk.

Jaebum pondered on the condition for a few seconds whilst chewing on his lower lip. Forty-eight hours with Park Jinyoung could lead to many things. One of them definitely wasn’t death as that would only require ten seconds. Regardless, there was a high chance the forty-eight hours would leave him with some sort of scar, physical or emotional.

But that was the only escape for the safety of his family.

“Understood, I accept the condition.”

“Good, now leave my office. My eyes aren’t meant for looking at cowards.” Jinyoung snarled, burning his cigarette and turning his back to the elder.

 

                                                                                 *********************

“So you’re going to resign huh?” Mark had asked.

“Yeah.” Jaebum had replied.

“Isn’t it weird how you two keep on meeting? It’s like you two are unconsciously chasing each other to put an end to something.” Mark had said, tapping the ashes of his cigarettes.

“Yeah.” Jaebum had replied once again.

To be honest, he couldn’t recall when their little feud had begun. Ever since the day Jaebum had been pushed down the stairs, it was the said beginning of their rivalry but never quite a hatred from Jaebum’s side. Jinyoung on the other hand was always content on winning. The entire feud to him was to prove Jaebum wrong and he had, throughout middle school.

And when they once again faced to face high school, Jaebum was wondering if the universe was trying to put them together to prove something. Think of it this way, Park Jinyoung, the elite son of one of the rising corporate companies in the world had no need to study in a public high school. But he was there, without missing attendance for a single way, keeping his eyes on Jaebum.

The reason why Jinyoung’s little intimate antics or kisses were never accepted with surprise was that technically, the first kiss nine months ago wasn’t really their first kiss.

Jaebum clearly remembered the face of his first love. She was witty, slightly taller than most girls, had raven black hair, she loved reading books and had an obsession with being one of the top three in class. She was the type who refused to step down from her position. Yet, she was always somewhat unpredictable with her answers and demands.

His crush on her wasn’t really a secret considering his heart eyes and the fact that he was almost stalking her everywhere in their school premises. Everyone knew, even Park Jinyoung.

So when he had approached her to technically steal her from Jaebum, he wasn’t surprised. Most certainly he was angry but at the same time, he couldn’t help but find the number of similarities the two had; their passion for being studious, the need to be at the top, the demand to be always correct and their exceptionally beautiful raven hair.

On a certain Friday morning, Jaebum had received a little note inside his desk.

****_“Meet me at the old gym room._ ** **

****_-Suji”_ ** **

Her name was Suji, the woman Jaebum chased every day and the woman Jinyoung intended to steal. It was difficult to believe that the Suji would send him such a note. As a matter of fact, they had never spoken before. He couldn’t understand what she could be wishing to speak to Jaebum about but whatever it was, he knew he was going to be happy about it.

Even if it was to confront him about continuously staring at her during every class.

After school he had lied to his friends about needing to speak to a teacher about his test and that they should head back home before him. None of them believed the lie but they had decided to respect his privacy. When he had arrived at the gym room, it was entirely pitch black dark. He couldn’t even see the shape of his own body.

Soon a pair of slender fingers wrapped around his waist from the behind and their head laid on his shoulder. Back then Jaebum wasn’t a fully grown man and neither do boys grow as fast as girls. The person hugging him was exactly as tall as Suji and the scent wafting in the air around was familiar.

Being the dumb teenager he was, knowing nothing about the dangers of life, Jaebum searched for the face in the darkness.

“Suji-sshi?”

No response, at that point he should be afraid but the hands which had cupped his face were gentle. They calmed his heartbeat as the nicotine did.

Before he knew it, he was leaning towards the expected position of the face to place a chaste kiss. He wasn’t really expecting to be kissed back but he was, the plump lips had slightly parted so that they could lock their lips together. Before Jaebum could move his lips, he was suddenly pushed back, almost making him drop on the floor.

The next thing he knew, he was seeing the back of Park Jinyoung running out through the door. The following day was the first time Jaebum had witnessed him missing attendance. Two days after, Park Jinyoung had arrived in class pretending such a thing had never happened.

That was his first kiss ever, and his ever first kiss with Jinyoung.

Today was going to be his last day of perhaps seeing him ever again.

He had received an email from Sunhee two days prior, informing him about the location and time he had to meet Jinyoung. He was sent asked to wait at a certain location before Jinyoung’s car would be picking him up from the spot. He had informed his wife about his final meeting out of the country with the CEO and some clients he had been managing.

Of course, she had accepted and everything was fine.

Until the moment the universe decided to stop him from leaving Park Jinyoung once again.

“Jebum-ah!” his mother had shouted from the living room whilst he was getting dressed for a “flight”.

He ran to the living room to find that his wife was on her way to giving birth. The day he was about to end all matters with Park Jinyoung, was the day his daughter had decided to welcome herself into this world.

Jaebum instructed her mother to call an ambulance and immediately take her to the hospital. When she had asked why wasn’t tagging along, he had informed that he had to reschedule his meeting and flight, which had earned him the most bitter pair of eyes he had seen from his mother.

He returned back to his room and repeatedly called Sunhee until she had picked up her call.

“Let me talk to Jinyoung.” He demanded as soon as she had picked up the call.

“You will be seeing him soon. If you want to tell him anything I will pass it on to him.” she replied.

“Let me fucking speak to him you inconsiderate imbecile!” He shouted, which had earned him a couple seconds of silence before the phone was being passed to someone else.

“Did you decide to extend your contract?” Jinyoung asked with a sigh.

“No but please, I beg you, I will do anything, please reschedule the day.” he pleaded, almost bursting into sobs.

“Why is that?”

“My—my wife is giving birth. My daughter is going to see the light today and I need to be there. Please, Jinyoung, I beg you, I will do anything, just postpone this until another week. Please.”

Moments of silence later, he could hear a sigh from the CEO.

“Alright, I’ll reschedule.”

And with that, the call had been hung up on and for the first time ever, Jaebum truly feared the consequences he would be facing for upsetting Park Jinyong. 


	6. Quiz

Jimin was the name Mark and Jieun had agreed to for the name of Jaebum's new born daughter. The first time he had seen her tiny fingers, fragile body and baby skin, his limbs had been shaking. His heartbeat had increased massively and his blood pressure had increased to the point he could see stars. His mother held Jimin between her arms, who had been wrapped by a thin blanket. She hadn’t opened her eyes just yet and had only stopped crying a couple of seconds prior.

Her facial expression was now of an angel, bringing innocence and the light of hope into the room.

Apart from Mark, who was also having static like Jaebum, Youngjae had been excited to hold the baby and to be honest Jaebum trusted that man more than he trusted himself. Youngjae had taken care of his nephew and nieces ever since he was a teenager and he was quite the expert when it came to children and babies. 

Before holding the baby, Youngjae asked the father if he was sure about not being the first man to hold the child, to which Jaebum surrendered due to his fear of hurting the light of his life. Mark, on the other hand, had received a glare from his best friend when he had crossed the two-meter distance rule both Jaebum and Youngjae had imposed on him.

Not that that he didn’t trust his best friend; he just didn’t trust his best friend around his newly born daughter. He panicked at everything related to a child.

Jackson and Nagisa had arrived two hours later for their assistance and care. Before he knew, his in-law relatives and Jieun’s friends had arrived to congratulate and catch the glimpse of their daughter.

In the midst of everyone’s cooing, and his wife receiving suggestions from already mothers, a large package had arrived at the hospital with a little card signed, “Park Jinyoung”. Mark and Jackson shared a worried glance as Jaebum’s face turned ghostly.

The liveliness of the hospital room and the praising words of his wife about the CEO for sending baby care products from the most prestigious brands for Jimin had all become blurred out background noise when he came to the realization of the upcoming week.

 

                                                                           **********************

Before leaving, he finally held his daughter in his arms for the first time and kissed her forehead. He whispered how much he loved her into her ear and kissed his wife goodbye. He promised to return as soon as he could and he promised since then, he would make sure he was prioritizing his family before everything and anything.

When he had reached the airport, a man from the airport representatives had guided him to his flight to Bali in business class. The flight was six hours long without any transits. The air of the airplane was thick enough and the subtle noise of the airplane engine kept him anxious. He had been fidgeting his fingers and toes whilst vulgarly tapping his foot.

He had tried to read a book, the magazines which the airplane had offered and even use the business class seat to get a back and shoulder massage. However, every item in the airplane only made him further anxious about what was about to greet him.

Another man had picked him up from the designated airport without any words. He wasn’t Korean but neither was he Balinese. He was a white man who spoke very little Korean and fluent English. They kept their interaction at minimal due to the language barrier even though the man was greatly intrigued by Jaebum.

The car finally stopped in front of a large villa. It was larger than the one he had witnessed in Korea and had much more greenery surrounding it. The trees were full of life and the unidentified flowers had freshly bloomed. The scent of nature wafted in the air and before he could process the beauty of the location, his belongings were being taken inside by a local man. He followed him into the lot with hesitant steps.

Entering the villa, the front yard was entirely a garden consisting of various plants starting from herbs to flowers to unique bonsai pots. On the left of the villa was a gigantic pool shaped like an “L” which led to the backyard. The villa was mostly made of glass windows, letting in the fresh air and direct sunlight. The color scheme revolved around beige, light-grown and wood brown.

The main entrance was up a couple of stairs made of pure stone followed by a trail of a wooden railing.

Not only was the exterior mind-blowing, but the interior was also breathtaking with wooden furniture, unique paintings, and polished marble floor which clearly showed his reflection. On each corner and on numerous stands and tables there were fancy and unique candle holders. Some of the candles were lit whilst some had been freshly replaced.

Lim Jaebum had never been in such a hallucinatory state. It was impossible to fathom the fact that he was currently standing on land that could cover the cost of three generations of his family.

Sunhee had soon arrived from the second floor, still in her professional work attire. “Please follow me.” she had requested and without a second thought, Jaebum followed the woman whilst carrying his belongings which could be used as cleaning rags for the villa.

“Where is Jinyoung?” Jaebum asked whilst following her up the stairs.

“The CEO is currently occupied with a meeting. He will be here after sunset.” she replied, once again paying little to no attention to Jaebum.

When Jaebum was introduced to his room, he immediately knew it wasn’t meant for him. It was Jinyoung’s room with two large bathrooms on each side. There was a large bed centered on the left. The wall and the floors were both furnished with wood.

The large dressing table on the opposite of the bed was decorated with hand-crafted pieces as Jinyoung’s cosmetics lied on it. He could see the labels such as NARS, Chanel, Georgiou Armani, Dr.Jart and some other high-end names he couldn't recognize. They probably cost as much as his flight to Bali. 

Straight to the front from the door was the most mesmerizing aspect of the house. It was a large balcony with just enough space for two people to shuffle around as they ate snacks, read books and most importantly, enjoyed the view of the sea.

The room obviously had Jinyoung’s scent lingering in the air but he could sense the smell of fresh flowers. They were everywhere in fact. 

With a bow, Sunhee excused herself leaving Jaebum all by himself. Next to the bed was a little lounge area with a large television stuck to the wall and a loveseat along with a coffee table. The entire room was illuminated by the sunlight and he was sure the nights would be filled with the pouring silver light of the moon.

In all senses, it was paradise.

For a second, he had forgotten that his presence there meant that it was the end his interactions with Park Jinyoung.

 

 

                                                                    *********************

After a brisk shower, Jaebum had changed into the pair of silk pajamas that had been waiting for him on the bed. He was brushing his hair with the newfound comb on the dressing table whilst observing his reflection under the spotlights when the door had flung open. It had startled him to the point where he had given out a light shriek and dropped the comb from his hand.

He bent down and clutched his chest once he had recognized the face and cursed under his breath.

“I see you’re making yourself comfortable.” Jinyoung stated with a sarcastic chuckle following his sentence.

The elder stood up on his feet and cleared his throat as a deep flush rose to his cheeks. The younger wasn’t wrong. He was making himself comfortable in this paradise on Earth. Not to mention he had no clue what to do until Jinyoung had arrived. He was too anxious to explore the lot and neither was he sure if he was allowed to leave the room after Sunhee had guided him there.

Jaebum awkwardly stood in the middle of the room as Jinyoung entered the shower. He really, still had no clue what to do. Should he be sitting down on the sofa to wait for the younger? Should he sit on the bed? Should he sit on the floor? What did Jinyoung want from him in a foreign country?

Ever since Jaebum had proposed his resignation, they haven’t had any of their little “sessions” and to say Jaebum was expecting sex, it was affecting his demeanor around Jinyoung. The younger hadn’t been making any move ever since he had returned to the villa. As a matter of fact, Jinyoung had been completely ignoring him for a month unless it was related to work. He hadn’t spoken to the man or met him ever since the day Jimin had been born.

“Why are you still standing there?” Jinyoung asked, bitterness still pouring from his words as he wiped his hair with a towel.

“I don’t have anything to do.”

“So you were just standing there?”

Jaebum shrugged as a reply. Suddenly, the elder’s stomach had begun to growl and he had recalled the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything in the last ten hours. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and picked up the telephone which was on one of the nightstands next to the bed.

He spoke some words in a language he couldn’t understand and then turned towards Jaebum, “What do you want to eat?” he asked the elder.

“Anything is fine as long as it has rice along with it.”

Jinyoung hung-up on the phone after speaking a couple more words in a foreign language and began to dry to his hair. Jaebum finally took a seat on the sofa and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. His head was spinning and it was making more sense why so. He was hungry and overwhelmed.

Too much for a salaryman to handle in one day.

When Jaebum had opened his eyes, Jinyoung was standing in front of him with a glass of champagne. Jaebum nodded his head in gratitude before accepting the glass. Jinyoung took a seat next to him and slumped down the sofa with his shoulders finally relaxing.

“You’re the most stupid man I’ve come across in my whole life.” Jinyoung huffed under his breath rubbing his hands across his face.

“What’s new? You’ve repeated that for thirteen years straight.” Jaebum rolled his eyes.

Jinyoung didn’t reply to that. He simply continued to drink and once had emptied his glass; he took hold of the elder’s half-emptied glass and placed it on the coffee table. The second Jinyoung had placed the glass away; Jaebum knew it was a sign. The younger was going to finally make his move and it drove him insane. Jinyoung was finally going to touch him. Jaebum was finally going to be able to read his motives.

However, Jinyoung didn’t do so.

He simply opened the door and welcomed the man from the morning who had brought a trolley full of extravagant food. Jaebum had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten about all existence except for Jinyoung’s, even his meal which was ordered less than twenty minutes ago. The man slowly opened the lids of the dishes and began to serve them on the little dining table for two in the balcony.

“What? You don’t want to eat anymore?” Jinyoung asked as the elder remained frozen in his seat.

Jaebum nodded in disagreement before moving to the balcony along with the younger. The food was extravagant, well decorated and he had absolutely no clue what they were but he was sure that he would be consuming all of them regardless. Jinyoung took a seat on the opposite and swatted the man away once he had served them red wine.

Jaebum stared at Jinyoung, waiting for a sign that it was okay for him to eat.

“I am neither your mother nor your wife, why are you waiting for my permission? Start eating whenever you want.” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows as he reached for his glass of red wine.

The elder dug into the food, trying not to inhale them. Jinyoung, on the other hand, ate bare minimal, almost as little as a child. The glare had finally stopped and now his heated gaze was studying every move of Lim Jaebum. The elder could sense that he was being studied from the way he held the spoon to the way he picked out the favorite parts of the dishes. But the dishes tasted way too delicious for him to pay mind and play along. 

Once Jaebum had eaten to his content, he was finally greeted with the more tiresome limbs. They refused to move from the chair and he knew if he closed his eyes, he could definitely be falling asleep on the chair. Of course, he couldn’t bear to relax. Jinyoung surely wasn’t done yet. He wouldn’t bring a man to have a nice dinner with him. He had to want something from Jaebum or else none of this would make any sense.

“Come to bed when you’re ready.” Jinyoung informed as he took his leave from the balcony.

Jaebum tried to process the words he had heard. Had Jinyoung invited the elder into his bed? He was mentally prepared to sleep on the floor or on the little loveseat. It definitely wasn’t the first time they would be sharing the bed or sleeping in the same room but the circumstances have never really been this “casual” before, if one could say.

But then again, Jinyoung could have meant anything by "come to bed", he could also be prepared to finally let his gameplay. For all Jaebum knew, all that food could have been drugged. Fuck, he was going insane. 

The elder took a deep breath and entered the room to find Jinyoung already on the bed with only two of the lamps switched on, on both of the nightstands. Jinyoung had been running his eyes through a book with the thick-framed Ray-Ban spectacles hanging on the bridge of his nose. Jaebum was hit with the nostalgia for their high school days when he would find the elder just as much as immerged as now in books at the library all by himself, not noticing any pair of eyes on him.

Jaebum hesitantly lifted the blanket before diving under it and Jesus could strike him with thunder if he was wrong but the blanket was the most comforting one he had ever placed across his skin. It definitely had to be the most expensive blanket to exist.

The elder lightly yawned and closed his eyes to prepare himself for a good night sleep, even though he knew he would be awake wondering what exactly Jinyoung was planning. There was no way Jinyoung had just paid for his flight tickets and brought him to a luxurious villa for them to have dinner and bed together.

Jinyoung didn't even like Jaebum.

When the lamps had been switched off, he heard Jinyoung shift himself under their shared blanket. Jaebum could now feel the warmth of his body even in the king-sized bed. And Just when he thought Jinyoung had given up for the night, he was proven wrong.

The younger slithered close to the elder and tapped his shoulder so that Jaebum would face him. The second he had looked back, his face was pulled into a passionate and heated kiss, filling in all the tension from before. This was it, this was what felt right. His neck was aching from looking so he turned his body around and tried his best to keep his hands to himself. He clearly remembered that he wasn’t allowed to touch Jinyoung without permission.

Their bodies slowly began to collide and Jinyoung’s hand was rest on the crook of the elder’s neck whilst the other cupped his cheek. The room was too dark for Jaebum to be able to see anything but he still opened his eyes as their lips moved against each other. Once again there was something the elder couldn’t understand about the way Jinyoung’s throat gave out low moans and the way he pulled his hair as if Jaebum were to slip through his fingers and disappear.

To be honest, that was the case. He was finally going to be set free from Jinyoung and he would finally be able to forget the haunting touched of Jinyoung’s fingertips against his skin. He could stop dreaming of the way Jinyoung hide his face whenever he was deep inside of him and his lips could finally stop burning, wanting more of the younger’s plump lips.

Jaebum’s body and heart seemed to have deceived his brain. As much as Jaebum had convinced himself that he had been waiting for Jinyoung to make a move so that he could be able to set himself free, the truth was much in contrast from that. He wanted kiss Jinyoung as if he had missed him for years as if his life had been nothing but a boring schedule until he had arrived; providing him the thrill of intimacy and expectations.

The truth was that this whole time, he had been longing for Jinyoung to touch him, knowing this would be the end of something he didn’t really understand. He hoped that maybe this time; he would be able to touch Jinyoung so that he could finally stop longing for a man he hated instead of the woman he had married due to love.

 

                                                                            ***********************

Jaebum had drifted off to a dreamless sleep, not quite remembering when he had and what had happened with Jinyoung apart from the kiss. It was embarrassing to think that he had fallen asleep during a session but then again, the biggest embarrassment was the shock he had gone through when he had realized he was currently at a paradise villa in Bali with Park Jinyoung.

He had expected to wake up in at his house next to his very tired wife. Now that he recalled, he had completely forgotten to contact his family and he hadn’t heard from his Jimin in more than twenty-four hours. Jaebum felt shame hovering over his shoulders as he realized how horrible of a father he was to have forgotten about his daughter because of his selfish desires towards the paradise was supposedly forced into.

He jumped off from the empty bed, not questioning where Jinyoung had gone off to. He immediately began to search through the room for his cell phone so that he could contact his wife and hear his daughter cry or groan in her sleep. However, it was nowhere to be found. Jaebum searched the bathroom, the laundry basket, his carry on bag, his luggage to even under the bed and on the balcony floor. His cell phone had disappeared.

Jaebum ran down the stairs just swiftly enough to make sure he didn’t trip. Jinyoung was already stated in the living room with a laptop on the coffee table along with a cup of tea and a sandwich for breakfast.

“Had a good night sleep Jaebum-shi?” Jinyoung asked drifting his eyes from the laptop screen and putting it to a close.

“I can’t find my cell phone.” Jaebum informed in a panicked tone, not minding the greeting. 

“What did it look like?”

“Usual android, black and big screen.”

“Ah, you mean this?” Jinyoung asked fishing out the elder’s cell phone from the pocket of his pajamas, pretending to be unaware that the cell phone belonged to the elder. “Well good thing you told me it was yours, I was just about to destroy it.”

“Give it back; I have to call my wife.” Jaebum demanded trying to snatch the phone from the younger’s hands but he had only moved away towards the back.

“I make the rules here Jaebum hyung, not you.” the younger informed, hanging the phone with his index finger and thumb. If Jinyoung decided to make it move slightly, there was a high chance it would fall and shatter against the floor causing permanent damage.

“What do you want?” the elder asked narrowing his eyes in anger.

“Well, I just wanted to inform you how much fun you had last night just inside the villa.” he stated inching forwards towards Jaebum, “Imagine being with me for the rest of your life. I could give you anything you dream of.” He cupped the elder’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb, letting his eyes lock with Jaebum's.

“I don’t care. Let me contact my family.”

Jinyoung clicked his tongue and darted his tongue out in disappointment, almost hissing at the elder as if Jaebum had given the wrong answer to a question hidden behind his words. “What if I don’t? Will you force me to let you contact them?

“I will.” Jaebum now became much more agitated than earlier.

Jinyoung wolf whistled at the warning and chuckled. “You say that as if you even remembered you had a family last night. If you ask me, you were having the time for your life.”

Here it was once again. A huge contrast in personality compared to the Park Jinyoung he had witnessed only yesterday. There were times where Jaebum found the presence of hesitance and fright in Jinyoung’s touches and there were times such as these, when Jinyoung’s eyes became a mirror, making it impossible to look at let alone read.

“What do you want me to do?” Jaebum sighed, knowing that Jinyoung was in fact in charge of the rules.

“The usual but with a little twist.”

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows at the statement not quite understanding what exactly Jinyoung had in mind. The elder placed the phone in his pocket. He then continued to walk towards the kitchen until he had stopped in front of the cabinet to retrieve whatever he was looking for. Jaebum noticed that the younger had opened a little pocket and popped something in his mouth.

When Jinyoung had returned to Jaebum, the younger had grabbed Jaebum by the chair and jabbed his tongue in his mouth along with something he assumed was a little pill. Most likely a drug considering what Jaebum knew about Jinyoung's reputation in the black market. Then again, he wasn’t exactly in the position to question or expose his knowledge about the younger.

Jaebum pushed away from the younger after swallowing the pill, at the moment he wasn't even worried about the side effects he'd have to face from the drug. He looked at his surroundings and could notice the increased number of bodyguards compared to the day of his arrival.

“If you’re worried about my bodyguards, don’t worry. Their mouths are sealed along with their bank accounts upon any hint of betrayal.” Jinyoung informed, slowly backing away from the elder. Jaebum watched Jinyoung back himself to the nearest wall and stand with his arms cross, with a mischievous smile surfacing to his lips.

“What’s so funny?” He asked crossly.

It was after another two minutes of Jinyoung not replying when he had noticed a slight burning under his skin. His knees began to feel weak and his vision was somewhat difficult to control along with his breathing. It was almost like being haunted. There was something invisible crawling against his skin and he desperately attempted to find out exactly what.

Soon his body seemed to have stopped. His vision was back to normal, even though his breaths were still deep. The crawling seemed to have disappeared and right he was left with nothing but the desire for more. More of whatever he had been feeling twenty seconds prior. The sensation which had made him feel pleasure without realizing.

Jinyoung was nearing him at a slow pace. Jaebum swallowed his pride the second Jinyoung had been within the radius of his reach and pulled him close so that he could feel his skin and kiss him desperately. The feeling he had achieved from the drug, his senses were screaming that Jinyoung could provide it for him. He began to tug at the younger’s silk pajamas to take them off but his hands were simply slapped off. With a light push of Jinyoung’s index finger, Jaebum’s body had collapsed on the sofa.

“You know what would be even more fun?” Jinyoung asked crossing his arms. “Making you beg for it.”

With that Jaebum was ready to be abandoned but with every ounce of strength, and for some reason anger he had in his body he pushed himself off the couch and tumbled towards Jinyoung until he had pinned the other to the nearest kitchen wall. Jinyoung was pretty surprised by the elder's strength but nevertheless seemed satisfied. He buried his nose into the crook of the younger’s neck, inhaling the addictive scent of his shower cream. It almost brought him an urge to murder Jinyoung on the spot, so that no one else could ever feel him the way he was.

“What did you give me?” Jaebum asked, panting.

“What do you think?” Jinyoung asked as if he was bored in attempts to challenge Jaebum.

Jaebum instead of giving in, turned the younger around until his face was planted against the wall. “I don’t understand what exactly you have to gain from this.” the elder whispered as he began to grind against the younger’s ass, feeling as if he could come from that sensation alone. It was so disgusting, the way he was letting the friction of his grind make him feel. Jinyoung remained quiet only to observe what the elder would do next.

Jaebum with slight hints of hesitation, as he really couldn’t understand what exactly was occurring in his mind and what exactly his body wanted to obtain, he pulled off both of their trousers with sloppy and shaky fingers. He could no longer ignore his throbbing bulge which was beginning to cause him immense pain throughout his body. Even still, it would cause the younger a lot of pain if he inserted himself raw.

As if Jinyoung could read his mind, he snorted. “Too scared to fuck me dry? Are you afraid of hurting me now?”

In that second, Jaebum really wished that Jinyoung would be mute. He really wished so. Whenever he could be able to gather his sense and morals regardless of all the taunting and the horrible drug's effect, the younger only existed to push him off the edge and drive him nuts until he could no longer understand his state of mind. Without thinking much further, he shoved two of his fingers in the younger’s shut mouth with a good amount of force.

Jinyoung, even so, swirled his tongue around his fingers and gently suckled on them, lubricating them well. Jaebum took the fingers out and squired them inside the younger without any care whether or not if he was hurting him. He wanted to care. Even though he shouldn’t, he wanted to care as an act of moral. He would never want to force himself on another human, especially to cause them pain but it was the stupid drug. He couldn't think, he couldn't even feel due to all senses of his body working at once. He was out of control.

The drug particles gushing through his veins only chanted, “kill” inside his head. He wanted to do Jinyoung dead and then kill himself. He couldn’t understand this part of the reaction from the drug but then again, how much could one make sense out of a drug whilst being influenced by it?

When the younger had let out the loud groan indicating that Jaebum had found the spot, he took his fingers out and positioned his manhood outside the puckered hole. He inserted himself in one go which made Jinyoung claw the wall and scratch the fresh paint off the wall. His legs had almost given up and he had slowly bent down as Jaebum took a few steps backward. Once there was enough space between the wall and Jinyoung, Jaebum began to thrust himself in and out of the younger.

The younger was much tighter than usual and due to the lack of stretching and he was absolutely sure that he was currently hurting the younger. But he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling the ring of warmth around his dick and the feeling of their skin slapping against each other.

He could sense a few pairs of eyes often glancing at them and he knew he could soon regret this very moment but everything felt incredibly good. The drug had made him so sensitive that his vision was becoming blurry from the pain and he was beginning to become much more vocal than he usually was. The same couldn’t be said for Jinyoung though, as his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lips to avoid cries from escaping his lips.

When he came inside the younger, he didn’t bother to notice if Jinyoung had too. As a matter of fact, he had no clue if Jinyoung was feeling any pleasure from this but he was surely knocked out of his sense after the drug seemed to have intensified after the sex.

Then next time he opened his eyes, it was to the sound of the ocean. There was barely any light in the room and he was staring at the wooden ceiling which was definitely handcrafted. The only light entering  the room was the simple spotlight in the balcony which shone over Jinyoung as he seemed to be something much different than a cigarette.

He removed the covers from his body and staggered to the bathroom to pee.

The after effect of the drug was much worse than the influence. His limbs were aching, he felt sore all over his body and he felt a big gaping hole in his chest. There was this endless void of nothingness taking residence in his chest. No matter how many times he washed his face, the feeling remained. The depth of the emptiness was impossible to ignore as it almost choked him every few seconds.

He had finally snapped and broken, and it was all Jinyoung’s fault.

He walked towards the balcony and opened the glass door. From the scent of it, Jinyoung was smoking cannabis. He didn’t look back at the elder when he had been awkwardly standing for almost more than thirty seconds. Giving up, he decided to take a seat next to Jinyoung for an unknown reason. He wanted to say something, anything, mutter an apology even. There was something about the silence that was only making the void larger in his chest.

Jinyoung finally removed his eyes from the ocean and the full moon. He looked at the elder, who noticed the blisters around his eyes most like due to crying, and offered him the joint he had been smoking. Jaebum politely nodded by nodding his head lightly for a “no” and curled his lips inwards into a thin line, mostly out of guilt.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and shifted his vision back towards the moon.

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum called out along with the roars of the ocean.

“If you want an apology for this afternoon, I hope you’re ready to have a bullet inside your chest.” Jinyoung bitterly replied.

Jaebum wondered if the bullet would actually cross through the void or get lost inside it? He wondered if there was a possibility to feel dead any further. He wondered if this was how Jinyoung felt every second of his life and his current mission was to make sure Jaebum was feeling exactly the same. To make sure that neither of them could win the game they had started.

“I am sorry.” Jaebum said, before disappearing into the room and covering himself under the duvet with a heavy heart.

The reason behind his apology was unknown. All he could really recall from the static image of Jinyoung staring into the ocean was that for the first time, his eyes weren’t mere reflections but his own emotions. As if Jinyoung had been talking to the ocean, calling out to it and hoping that it’d perhaps take him away.

 

                                                                            ************************

The drive to the airport felt quick. Jinyoung was already missing from the villa when he had woken up to flight tickets on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Sunhee had been waiting for him in the living room along with a well-prepared breakfast. Jaebum had let out a deep sigh, which’s motive remained undetected. All he wished for at the moment was to return to his family.

Yet at the same time, all he wished for was to understand Park Jinyoung and who he was.

If he recalled his younger days with Jinyoung, matters felt much simpler. He had no reason to fear him during his college days but he never actually found himself taunting the younger or making the first move to make his life a misery. He only had to keep his eyes on the younger and make sure Jinyoung hadn’t gotten too close to discovering is secrets.

Of course, when Jinyoung couldn’t personally hurt him, he had other methods. But things only got much worse when Jaebum refused to give in. It only made him go further to obtain Jaebum’s eyes following him around, to occupy his mind with his thoughts and to make sure he was constantly reminded of how demonic one could be.

During the final exam of his first semester, Jaebum had forced himself to get rid of his math courses earlier. He liked to believe the sooner he dealt with his problems, the more he would have access to leisure time later on. Of course, math wasn’t really a part of his skills and he had to sacrifice every party and dinner invitation for three months to be able to obtain enough knowledge to pass the exams.

Just when he had finished his paper, a figure swiftly walked past him, knocking over the glass of water which didn’t belong to him. Sure it wasn’t a problem if it had spilled all over the floor or his clothes as he was going to return back to the dorm regardless; the problem was that Jinyoung had purposefully knocked over the cup so that the water would spill exactly on his answer sheet.

Being so young, Jaebum felt anger, agony, and hatred as he watched the ink of his words become a blur. Each second he spent looking at his paper soaking up the water, the more he wished he could drown the younger in a well. But since he didn’t have access to a well, he punched the younger straight across the jaw in front of the professor and the whole class, only to repeat his exam and gain suspension for a week.

However, his revenge wasn’t worth the pain, as he could clearly recall the satisfied smile which had curved on the younger’s lips once Jaebum had realized he had inevitably fallen into his escape-proof trap.

 

                                                         ********************

When he had rung the bell of his house, it wasn’t responded to by anyone. He couldn't his family members cheering or talking through the door not could he hear Jimin, who he for some reason expected to be crying. It was as if time had stilled and all of his family had disappeared. He tried opening the door with the previous passcode and luckily his access had not been denied.

The house was quiet. Impossibly quiet for a home which should be consisting of his newborn daughter, his wife, his mother, and mother-in-law and even his friends. He was greeted with no shouts of joy neither cries nor hugs. It had almost become a ghostly environment.

What he was greeted with though was a handwritten note with the words, “ ** ** _You’re finally free of all complications_****.” written on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been SO LONG since I have updated. My writer's block for this fic has been horrible. I have the plot figured out even, but I can't seem to write it as I get closer and closer to the ending. I am so sorry. I doubt this is even any good.


End file.
